The Return
by The MOUSE
Summary: Five years have passed. A Queen must be chosen for Fanelia, but Van can only really see one choice, a choice Fate will not let him have without a fight - CHAPTER 10 NOW UP!!!
1. Default Chapter

29 September, 2000

# Vision of Escaflowne

### "The Return"

by: The MOUSE.................................

Two perfect spheres, moons, hung in the waning light of Gaia's day. One was small, a silvery white color, and barren of all life. The other moon was a larger orb, blue and lush with greenery, cities could barely be seen dotting its surface. It was known as the Moon of Illusions. A young man of twenty, his jet-black hair blowing in a gentle but cold breeze, stared up at the larger moon almost in longing from the terrace of a mighty palace. He had been to that moon twice in his young life. The first time to slay a Dragon for its energist crystal at its heart to earn his right to be King of Fanelia. The second time to bring back his dearest of friends who he realized he needed at his side.

Like now.

He could just picture her short, dark gold hair glowing in the sunlight; her bright green eyes twinkling at him when he said her name; could almost feel her pressed to his chest as he held her lithe form; could almost smell that exotic sweet scent, both herbal and floral, from her hair. He could almost make out her voice whispering his name, softly. It always caused his heart to summersault when he heard her say it just like that, longing and loving all at the same time.

__

Oh, Hitomi, I miss you.

"... and we can officially begin celebrating the city's grand re-building and re-opening for trade in less than a day, my Lord Fanel."

The young King, Van Slanzar de Fanel of Fanelia, blinked back from his daydream to look at one of his advisors standing at his side with a scroll and stylus. He was an elderly man, pudgy in the face, a low stomach barely concealed by so many robes of office. He was dressed in the thickest robes to block out the cold. "Make it ten days, Balthus. I want our friends and guests to have a chance to arrive before anything begins. Don't want to insult anyone."

"Yes, Lord Fanel." and he took the note down on the scroll. The advisor then had an almost awkward pause. "A question, if I may?"

"Yes?"

"You Majesty seemed lost in thought just a moment ago. Is something wrong?"

Van sighed, his breath crystallizing on the cold air, and looked out on his newly re-built city covered in thick drifts of snow. It always looked so beautiful in the winter. He wished _she_ could see it too, as he was seeing it. "Yes and no."

"My Lord?"

"Balthus, I'm thrilled the city is re-built and that everything went so smoothly. My people are safe once again and life is returning to normal. But in that lies my problem. I don't want to return to the old routine, not now after what I've survived through."

Balthus looked appalled. "You wish action again? Another war?"

"No. I want peace. The countryside has it and Escaflowne will sleep on. The only place peace is missing is in my heart. The re-building took five years and all my attention and concentration. All that time I've been carrying a hole in my heart. It needs to be filled now, but I don't know if that's still possible."

This brought about a huge smile on the advisor's face. He had been hoping his King would start thinking of his duty to his people and look for a Queen to produce an heir. "Of course it is, Lord Fanel! There are hundreds of Princesses on Gaia and one will surely be to your liking. Anyone of them could make a fine Queen for you."

"No, Balthus. I know for a fact that _no one_ from Gaia could." He looked up to the Moon of Illusions with a sad smile. "But _she_ can, if she'll still have me."

"_She_, Lord Fanel? Who is this _she_ you speak of?"

Van didn't answer, only turned and walked away. The advisor watched him go and shook his head. _You, my young King, need a Queen. And your advisors may just be able to arrange that for you._

* * *

A small pink crystal pendant swung back and forth, keeping perfect time in the light of the two moons. Van watched each swing carefully, his decision gaining in conviction with each arc it traced. Would she be happy to see him? Would she resent him for being away, mentally and physically, for so long? If he waited much longer he knew he would slip too deep into his growing depression to ever be able to be pulled out. He needed to know.

A lithe and lovely cat-like woman was perched on the edge of the bed, watching Van and the pendant in avid worry. "You're not really going, are you, Van-sama?"

"I have to, Merle." he told her.

"But... but why?" she protested.

"It's been five years. She probably has questions as to what happened. I know I do. At the very least I have to make sure she's alright."

"Can't you... well... feel it? You always told me you could feel her."

"It's not the same as actually being there."

"But why does it have to be you to go? Why can't she come here?"

"Because she doesn't have the pendant anymore and she and I are the only two who know how to use it." and he secured his sword to his belt. "Don't worry. I've been to the Moon of Illusions before. This time it'll be safer since I won't be hunting Dragons."

"Wish I could go." she pouted.

He chuckled. "She once told me there are no cat people on the Moon of Illusion. You'd stand out there like a guymelef standing out on the plains."

She stuck to her pout. "I don't know why you want to see her to badly. All she ever does is have visions and they always turn out bad." Van had to smile at the tone of obvious jealousy he heard in Merle's voice. "I could have visions too, you know. And they could be a hundred times better than hers. Mine would always turn out right."

He faced the lovely feline with a patient smile. She had changed in the last five years, becoming more feminine and alluring, but to Van she would forever remain his trusted child friend, a Sister. "I don't just need her for the visions, Merle. More that anything I need _her_. To just hold her one more time..." and he trailed off with an expression of pain and longing, to which Merle cocked her head, not quite understanding.

"Then we will go together." a new voice announced from the open door to Van's chambers. A tall man, richly dressed, a sword at his hip, now stood there. His long blond hair seemed to glow a bright gold even in the dimming light.

Van couldn't help but smirk. "Princess Millerna won't like the idea of you leaving." he half chided.

"A King needs a protective escort where ever he goes, especially in a strange land." the Asturian Knight, Allen Schezar, smiled in answer. "She will understand that."

Van frowned slightly. "I don't need protection." He suddenly paused. "But I won't be able to talk you out of coming with me, am I?"

Allen's smile remained. "I, too, miss her. This will also be an opportunity for me to see her world, if only for a little while."

The young King pondered this request for a moment, wondering briefly if it was because Allen still harbored feelings for Hitomi Kanzaki that made him want to come along, then nodded and motioned him outside on the room's adjoining balcony. Merle watched the two men from the safety and warmth of the door. Van reverently cinched the precious pendant around his throat, then stood perfectly still, his eyes closed. Allen stood by, quiet, not quite sure of what to expect. He watched the King's hand close over the pendant as a small smile touched his lips. One image alone invaded Van's mind.

"Hitomi..." he breathed.

Both men were suddenly enveloped in a column of blue white light and, where once they stood on a balcony in the cold Gaia winter air, the two found themselves in a small wooded area where the air was too warm for their thick coats.

Allen looked around with a slightly disappointed expression. "_This_ is the Moon of Illusions?"

"Doesn't look like very much, does it?" Van answered as he shrugged out of his coat, amused at his friend's disappointed reaction. "I had the same reaction when I first came here. But then, I hadn't met her yet."

He took the lead out of the small wooded area, leading his friend onto an open field of cut grass and red gravel. He smiled. This place was very familiar to him. This was where he had first appeared five years ago, killed a dragon, and met the girl who had changed his life forever. At the far end of the field was a group of people, all huddled around something or someone. A young boy came running past the two travelers, Van managing to snag his arm to momentarily restrain him.

"What's going on over there?" he asked the boy.

The child grinned excitedly. "It's been five years, but Kanzaki-san finally agreed to draw her cards and do a reading for us."

Allen had to smile. "Finding her proved simpler than I had believed it to be."

The boy looked at them both with barely veiled suspicion. "You were looking for her?" He frowned. "Why?"

"Easy." Van grinned at the protectiveness he showed. "She's a friend. Can you deliver something to her?"

"Hai."

He pulled a long white feather from the simple looking pack slung over his shoulder. "Give her this. She'll know what it means."

The boy frowned again, this time in confusion, but ran off to do as asked. Allen watched the boy go before turning to follow the young King back to where the light had left them. "A feather from your wings." he stated.

"Private message between her and I. She can feel what I was feeling the moment the feather was taken."

"Ah." He wanted to know more, but did not want to press the obviously private topic. "Are we not going to wait for her out there where she can find us?" the Asturian Knight asked.

"She'll know where to find us. Besides, meeting her out in the open, with so many people around, would raise too many questions, most of which are too complicated to answer."

Allen nodded slowly at that impeccable logic. "Very wise, young King."

Van shrugged and leaned back against a tree. "I'm just trying to make things easier for her."

****

To Be Continued…


	2. The Return part 2

29 September, 2000

# Vision of Escaflowne

### "The Return"

by: The MOUSE.................................

Hitomi Kanzaki barely listened to the excited whispers from her schoolmates surrounding her. She focused her mind on nothing, save the eddies of fate she had learned to detect with a little practice. She smiled slightly. Her talents for telling the future and seeing the invisible had developed greatly over the last five years. She could feel emotions now too, hear thoughts and project her own as clearly as if she were speaking, but only from short distances. Most of the time it was accidental, others times it was because the one who heard her was receptive enough. Silently, she had wondered if that had been why she hadn't been able to hear the thoughts of her heart's beloved, because of the impossible distance that separated them. Her nimble hands expertly shuffled the cards from her tarot deck in silence. 

__

Present influence, she thought to herself as she turned over the top card from the deck. She blinked. The Luce. She smiled sadly, then more in confusion. This card had always represented King Van Fanel. Who was it now to be influencing her present? And what did it mean?

"Kanzaki-san?" a young boy's voice cut through her thoughts.

She looked up at the young redhead standing before her now. "Yes?"

"I was asked to give you this." and he held the object out to her. "He said you would know what it means."

Hitomi's eyes went wide at the sight of the immaculate white feather the boy held out to her. She took it gingerly and her senses were immediately flooded by a feeling of overwhelming love radiating from it. She blinked a few times to clear her mind from the surprise the feather contained, and looked at the card in her other hand. The Luce. 

It was him!

A bright smile lit up her features as she quickly stuffed her cards into her backpack and dashed off from the completely confused crowd. She didn't need to be told where to go. She knew. Her heart was telling her where he was. Hitomi ran into the small woods at the other end of the track field, then skidded to a sudden stop at who she came face-to-face with. This wasn't the man she was expecting to see.

"Allen...?"

The fair haired Asturian Knight bowed elegantly from the waist with his eternally gentle smile. "Lady Hitomi, it is a great pleasure to see you again." he greeted in a voice that left every woman weak in the knees.

Every woman except Hitomi. "Allen, it's good to see you too, but... the feather... I thought..."

He smiled at her in amusement, but said nothing as his eye darted to something just past her shoulder. She was going to become seriously irritated with him when a strong, yet gentle, pair of gloved hands settled at her waist. A deep, surprised blush colored her cheeks. Her breath locked in her throat in shock.

"Did you really think I would send him here alone without me?" a gentle, playful voice whispered near her ear.

A wide smile brightened her face and she whirled around to see the one face she had dreamed of every night for the last five years. "Van!" she exclaimed joyfully, her arms wrapping around his neck to hold him close, to be close to his heart again.

"Hitomi." he sighed happily against her ear, crushing her close.

Allen stood by silently and watched the tender reunion between the two, a twinge of what he could best describe as jealousy touching his heart. He, too, loved Hitomi dearly. There had been a time when he had shared a few kisses with her and felt her refreshing innocence when he held her near. Allen had intended to marry this girl from the Moon of Illusions, to forever keep her at his side. But he had reluctantly stepped aside when it had become obvious how strongly linked she had been, and still was, to the young King.

"I missed you so much." Allen heard Hitomi whisper to Van.

The two pulled back enough from each other to see each other's eyes. ""I'm sorry..."" they began in unison, then stopped to laugh that they had the same words to say after so long.

"You first." Van offered with a smile.

She smiled back in thanks, gazing at him to memorize his features once again. He hadn't changed much in five years. His raven black hair was still in a state of disarray, a look that suited him so well. He had grown some, topping her by a more significant margin now, his musculature more defined from years of hard work rebuilding his city. And his dark eyes still burned with boundless energy, a brighter fire visible behind them now as he stared at her. His clothes had changed though. He no longer wore his usual red sleeveless shirt and off white pants. Instead he now favored a kind of uniform of the darkest blue she had ever seen. The uniform of office for the King of Fanelia? She forced her mind away from a daydream, brought around by staring at him, and concentrated on the words she had wanted to say.

"I'm sorry I stayed so quiet these last five years." she began. "I wanted to talk with you, to see you if only for a moment, but I never got enough time to devote to trying. My school finals, endless track meets, and now I'm helping coach the track team... Oh, Van, can you ever forgive me for my silence?" she questioned, her eyes pleading him in almost desperate hope.

He cupped her cheek in a gloved hand. "Only if you forgive my silence." he answered, fighting not to drown in the exotic green of her eyes. At a quick glance she had developed more feminine curves in all the right places and her hair had lightened from sun exposure, but for the rest she had remained faithful to his memories. Even down to the clothes she wore. "Being a King and rebuilding Fanelia stole all my time and concentration, all of which I wanted to spend talking to you. There are a lot more responsibilities than I realized that I had to take on."

A slight smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "We're growing up." she admitted. "Does it sometimes feel too fast for you too?"

"Sometimes." 

He had a pause, staring straight into her eyes, and her stomach began to knot in dread that his return wasn't just a social visit. 

"We came to bring you back to Gaia." 

The knot tightened hard, the dread translating to her face. At first puzzled by her expression, he then began to chuckle. 

"No, Hitomi, no, there are no wars going on that we need your talent to help us win. No, the lands around Fanelia are all peaceful. No sign of unrest yet. It's just..." He paused, linking his hands together at the small of her back to keep her close, trying to find the right words. "Fanelia's official re-opening just wouldn't be right without you there."

Her eyes softened in understanding and she glided her fingers down his cheek. "Then of course I'll go back. I'm anxious to see the results of all your hard work... and to see more of our friends again."

"Then you will need to wear this." Allen stated as he draped a thick mass of fur pelts, sewn together, over her shoulders. "It is winter on Gaia and the winds can be bitterly cold." he explained, handing Van his coat before donning his own.

"It must be beautiful." she smiled at the young Fanelian King as he took her hand to keep her close.

__

Paled in your presence, he thought. "I hope you think so." he opted instead to answer softly, beginning to concentrate to activate the pendant and send them back to Gaia shrouded in a veil of mystery.

The column of blue light appeared again, closing around the three and pulling them skyward. When the light finally cleared, Hitomi found herself standing knee deep in a thick snow bank with the two men. Her running shoes and short socks did nothing to block out the cold of the snow, but she bit back the surprised gasp. The land around her glowed a white silver from the double moons hanging overhead, the air as frigid as Allen had promised. She shivered, hugging the coat a little tighter to herself, as she looked around the familiar yet alien landscape. There was no sign of Fanelia or any city anywhere nearby. Hitomi smirked knowingly.

"Seems to land us only in the right place on Earth." she voiced.

"That, and I'm out of practice." Van admitted, scrutinizing the stars to know where he was and which direction to go in.

"I think that's to be considered a good thing seeing as it was mostly to take us away from immediate danger." came her quip.

He chuckled and gave her hand a slight tug as he led the way in the general direction to Fanelia. Allen walked a few short steps behind them, giving them a margin of privacy without being too far away. Every so often during their walk Van would glance back at Hitomi, seeing the occasional shiver grip her from the night's cold. He tightened his hand on hers, silently asking if she was all right, and she would raise her eyes to his with a reassuring smile to tell him that she was fine. Over the next snow covered rise they suddenly took notice of dozens of bright torches moving towards them. Allen Schezar gripped the hilt of his sword a little tighter, moving closer to Hitomi to protect her should the need suddenly arise. Something about their appearance, here, in the middle of nowhere didn't sit well with the Knight. It was just too convenient. A quick glance to the young King told him he felt the same about it. Hitomi pressed closer to Van's back, having felt the mood suddenly shift from one of joyful reunion to sudden worry.

"Van?" she questioned in a fearful voice.

"Stay close, Hitomi." he told her. "Allen?"

"Raiders, no doubt." the Knight responded.

"Looks like. Options."

"Not many given the situation. In any case we must continue walking. If they believe we have not recognized them they may just continue on their way. We must not show any signs that we have recognized them."

Van tugged Hitomi closer to his side protectively, pulling her coat's hood over her head to hide her face. If she were to get frightened her expression would give it all away... like it was now.

"Raiders?" she questioned.

"A band of nomads who made themselves very unwelcome wherever they went." he answered. "They've attacked many of the smaller villages and a few travelers with hit and fade tactics, staying just long enough to take what they wanted. They never stay long enough in one place to be found and dealt with."

"Following their tracks in the snow should be easy."

"You'd think, but we haven't been able to find any tracks."

They walked on, both men's faces blank, Hitomi keeping as silent as possible as the Raiders neared them on their strange Gaian beasts of burden. The riders regarded the three travelers with seemingly avid curiosity. One of the riders even went so far as to turn his mount around to bring it to walk even with the two lead walkers. Allen's eyes narrowed slightly, mentally preparing himself for anything, his hand gripping his sword hilt a little tighter. Unseen under his coat, Van's hand did the same to his own sword. The rider scrutinized the two lead walkers carefully, noting their joined hands, then suddenly reached over and yanked back Hitomi's hood. She yelped in pain as he pulled some of her hair as well as the hood. Her green eyes twinkled in fear in the moonlight. The young Fanelian King immediately interposed himself between her and the rider, challenge flashing in his ruddy brown eyes. Allen turned to face those riders who were now trying to flank the three.

The closest Raider merely began to chuckle at the hopelessness of the three, his companions grinning knowingly as if they shared the same thought. All eyes were on Hitomi. "Exotic looking girl. A fine looking prize." the chuckling Raider began. "Sheahan will like her."

It seemed to be the signal for the other Raiders to draw their weapons and begin advancing on the small group. Hitomi heard the ringing of steel as both the King of Fanelia and the Asturian Knight drew their swords to defend her. Neither would give her up to these men without a fight. She backed away a few steps from her friends, allowing them space without any hindrance from her presence. She never noticed what was happening behind her. A rough arm suddenly snaked around her waist from behind and yanked her off her feet. She shrieked in surprised fear, fighting against the Raider holding her.

"_Van!_" she cried desperately.

Van Fanel turned at her cry and felt his heart tighten at the sight of her in the hands of the Raiders. She felt the pang as vividly as if she were the source herself. Deep down part of her mind had to smile at the warm feeling it gave her. Their bond was reaffirming itself between them. The link was still there.

"Hitomi!" He sliced through one Raider to confront the obvious leader of this wandering band. "Let her go." he growled menacingly, his sword held at ready before him.

But the Raider seemed more interested in the red and gold crest at the blade's base than the warning of its wielder. "The crest of Fanelia." he voiced softly in growing interest. "Well, now, what an interesting discovery. Two armed swordsmen escorting a very lovely young lady, and one of the men bares Fanelia's crest. Could it be this girl is under Fanelian protection, a noble from another Kingdom meant as a bride to the King perhaps?"

Hitomi blushed, Van remained silent, immobile, with Allen mimicking his stance at his side. Both men's eyes burned in menace. Hitomi could feel the barely controlled rage just beneath the surface of Van's mind. He had changed in the last five years. Back then he wouldn't have thought twice about simply charging the attackers, hostage or no hostage. Now, he was holding back, worry wrapping itself around the rage to quash it as much as possible.

"I'll take that silence as a confirmation." the rider chuckled gleefully. "Go back to your King, Fanelian. Tell him Sheahan has his lovely... Hitomi, was it? And that he'll be more than willing to trade her back to him... for a price. We'll send word on where to meet." and he laughed, turned his mount and led the race away from the duo.

Van tried to follow them, but Allen grabbed his shoulder to restrain him. "Rushing after them like this without a plan of action is no better than committing suicide."

A look of anguish crossed the Fanelian's face, then vanished into resolve. "We have to get back to the Palace. We need to know as much as possible on this Sheahan and his Raiders." and he began to run in the direction of his city.

Allen allowed himself a smile as he followed his friend. "Now, you're thinking like a King."

****

To Be Continued…


	3. The Return part 3

29 September, 2000

# Vision of Escaflowne

### "The Return"

by: The MOUSE.................................

To Hitomi it seemed as if the snow-covered land had just swallowed up the only two men who were capable of saving her now. She stared in the direction their dark silhouettes had been and hoped desperately. The anguish had been impossible to deny. It had been Van's anguish. He hadn't wanted to let the Raiders get away like they had, she could feel it. But there hadn't been much choice in the matter. She had long since stopped struggling against her captor's grip, opting instead to be completely passive and silent, even amid her tears. A self-defense instructor she had once said that one can greatly increase their chances of surviving an abduction by passive resistance. Don't move under your own power and don't say a word. Hitomi would do just that.

After what seemed like an eternity of riding, a grouping of tents and torches came into view in the distance. A mobile camp had been set up by the Raiders inside a natural amphitheater formed by the surrounding steep hills. A few men bundled in thick furs walked about the camp with no set destination in mind, sometimes stopping near the campfires to warm themselves. The arriving riders enter the camp and all but threw Hitomi off one of the beasts of burden. She stumbled to her knees in the snow and waited. One of the riders grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip and half dragged her into the camp's largest tent where he shoved her forward. Trying to regain her balance she tripped on one of the many layered carpets and ended up in a very undignified sprawl before a low set platform. Rising to her knees Hitomi looked up to the imposing, muscular man sitting on what she could best describe was a throne made from ornately carved wood. This was Sheahan, traveling despot of a ragged band of thieves. His black eyes glared at her from his commanding height and she flinched from a sudden, random thought he projected.

Want.

Her flinch seemed to make him smile, pleased.

"And what do we have here?" he cooed in a rough, grating voice.

"A possibility for a Royal ransom, sir." the riding party's lead Raider replied. "We came across three travelers heading to the West; two swordsmen and her. One of them had Fanelia's crest on his sword. A Royal guard no doubt by the way he fought."

"No doubt." Sheahan repeated, his eyes never leaving Hitomi, making her feel more and more uncomfortable.

"She must be some sort of royal. Name's Hitomi something. They were protecting her pretty hard. She called to the younger guard, the Fanelian, when we took her. Called him Van."

"Fanelian? Van? _You idiot!_" he roared as he suddenly stood and lunged at his Raider, striking him hard across the face. "You had a double prize in your hands and let it slip away!"

"S- Sir?"

"That was no guard! That boy was King Van Fanel of Fanelia himself!" Sheahan turned his attention back to Hitomi cringing in fear on the ground. His frowned became thoughtful and he rubbed his lip. "Van Fanel traveling with a girl named Hitomi... Hitomi... Ah, yes!" he suddenly smiled. "Hitomi, the girl from the Moon of Illusions! Yes, you're still a very substantial prize. Helped many Kingdoms in the Great War. Any number of them would pay through the nose to get you back safely. So we can't have you escape just yet, now can we. Search her coat and bag!" he suddenly ordered.

Her coat and nap-sack were ripped away from her and shaken thoroughly of all the items they possessed. She could only watch helplessly as they rifled though her cherished possessions. Her pager. Her Tarot cards. Her many school supplies. She saw one of the men pick up a piece of folded white silk that had fallen from her bag next. Panic struck Hitomi for some reason she couldn't fathom as she rushed to retrieve it. The Raider kept it just out of her reach, confused, then tossed it to his leader while restraining Hitomi.

"What's this now to cause you so much worry?" Sheahan wondered, unfolding the silk, ignoring Hitomi's pleas to the contrary.

The silk floated to the ground, leaving Sheahan to hold an immaculate white feather. It shimmered with its own inner light in the dimly lit tent. The corner of his eyes began to twitch at the sight of this perfection.

"There was a second one tucked into her coat." another Raider stated as he handed over the second object.

The Raider's leader was in sheer awe of the sight. "Draconian feathers!" he breathed in reverence. 

He had heard of these rare objects and knew of collectors who would give everything they owned for just one of these feathers. And here he was holding two of them. He held whole Kingdoms in his hands. He suddenly grabbed Hitomi by the throat to pull her nearer.

"Where did you get these?" he demanded, shoving the feathers in her face.

She remained silent, defiant.

"_Answer me!_" he bellowed, his hand tightening around her neck.

Stars began to play before her eyes, his grip having cut her blood flow to her brain, but she was determined not to tell him anything.

**__**

*He's killing you! Tell him!* Van's voice seemed to scream in her mind. She blinked. Did he really...? **_*Please!*_**

"... From... from Van..." she managed to croak, in response to the mental plea.

"Does he have more?"

**__**

*It's all right, tell him*, the voice soothed gently from within.

A tear slipped from her eye. "... yes..."

Sheahan threw her to the ground with a growing gleeful smile. "Draconian feathers are very rare, boys, hard to come by, and are worth several hundred times their weight in precious gems." he explained to him men. "Send word to the boy King on where we are. If he wants her back as badly as I think he does, then he'll have to pay dearly."

* * *

Van let his breath go ever so slowly, his eyes remaining closed for a moment longer. She was safe now... for the moment. But it had worked. He could feel what she felt when she felt it. And, better still, he could communicate with her over distances. It had been hard, and painful, but he had reached her in time. He opened his eyes to be greeted by the worried faces of his Advisory Council and of his friends gathered around the war table.

"Van-sama, are you all right?" orange furred Merle questioned carefully, noting how pale he was.

"Yes, but it was close." he answered, hoping no one caught the slight quiver in his voice. 

He had felt the life suddenly being squeezed out of Hitomi, felt her lack of breath and the growing lightheadedness. His reaction had been almost instinctive, reaching his mind out to her to help her any way he could. She had been willing to die to protect him and his secret. Deep down a small smile touched his worried heart. She could show such devotion sometimes, it was awe-inspiring. His choice was perfect. He blinked and looked to the battle plans being drawn up before him. 

A scout had recently come back to Fanelia with the location of the Raider camp, something he had stumbled upon accidentally. It was a welcome blessing. Plans could be made in advance without having to wait to hear where the Raiders were based. Allen would lead the Asturian army on a left flank assault. Prince Sid of Freid would send his formidable warriors to attack from the opposite side. He looked to the small boy and smiled at his willingness to help. He knew Sid thought of Hitomi as the Sister he never had and blessed him for his quick arrival. He looked to the plans again. Fanelia's army would charge up the middle. It would work. It had too. He nodded to the assembly, a signal that sent them all off to prepare their part in the impending rescue effort. An advisor touched his arm to restrain him for a moment more. Van looked at the Advisory Council with barely concealed impatience.

"Lord Fanel, there is one more matter we must look into." one began.

"What matter?"

"An heir."

"You think of _that_ at a time like _this_? I refuse to even discuss the matter until Hitomi is safe."

"But, Sire--"

"No. Subject tabled." and he quickly walked away. He had his own part in the rescue to attend to and prepare for.

The Advisory Council looked at each other, perplexed and a little anxious. A decision had been taken the day he had left for the Moon of Illusions and it had been acted upon already with the belief that he would be in agreement with the decision that was made for him. What were they to do now about the Princess?"

* * *

A full day had passed since her capture. Hitomi sat alone in the middle of a small tent and shivered in the dark. Outside the winds howled from the growing snowstorm. No heat reigned in this tent, all sources of heat having been removed to keep her docile and to keep her from trying to escape. This also included her clothes having been removed as well, torn to shreds. The overwhelming sense of humiliation returned and turned her skin a deep crimson as she remembered the enjoyment the Raiders had taken in stripping her. Her cries and struggle only seemed to encourage them. Thankfully they had restrained themselves from forcing themselves on her. All she had been given to wear, for modesty's sake, was a large sheet of pale gold silk. Silk, even fashioned in a wrap-around toga, offered no warmth whatsoever to the frightened girl. She looked to her Tarot cards lying on the ground nearby, the one item in her possession she had been allowed to keep with her, and sighed, her breath crystallizing in the cold night air.

__

Might as well do a reading for myself to pass the time, she reasoned to herself as she reached for the deck.

Her fingers barely touched the cards when an almost forgotten sensation gripped every one of her senses. Hitomi froze as the feeling intensified. A vision was coming.

__

No, not again! she pleaded silently.

Her mind's eye plunged into darkness. Then the images came.

Men running.

Clashing swords.

Cries of war.

Cried of death.

Guymelefs.

Fire!

The fire spread everywhere, consuming people, animals, and tents.

Through the flames appeared Escaflowne. The pilot's visor was down and she could see Van shouting orders to his men.

A catapult was taking careful aim at the powerful guymelef. A fireball was lit on the catapult and was sent sailing through the air. It collided with Escaflowne, directly into the open pilot's visor.

Hitomi screamed in anguish, the vision fading, then passed out with tears in her eyes.

****

To Be Continued…


	4. The Return part 4

29 September, 2000

# Vision of Escaflowne

### "The Return"

by: The MOUSE.................................

Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia, last of that lineage, expertly tugged at the control tethers of Escaflowne's dragon form, being careful not to accidentally bump the large wooden chest clutched in the dragon's claws. He had awaked the ancient living armor to use as leverage against the Raiders. From the reports, Sheahan was known to respect strength and force. There was no more powerful show of force in all of Gaia than Escaflowne. It was also an intimidation factor, to keep the Raiders from trying anything against him. Under cover of the snowstorm and under Van's guidance, the great dragon swooped in low to the wind swept ground towards a steep grouping of hills.

_

> "I know the place!" Merle's voice echoed in his mind from only hours before. "It's like an amphitheater with a flat area leading into it like a stage that goes on to the horizon." 

> "Then the setting lends itself perfectly to the plan." Allen had then added.

_

Van allowed himself a smile. Yes, he had to admit the Knight's plan was perfect. The Raider, Sheahan, would never realize the mistake he made in choosing his camp's location until it was much too late. With a barely perceivable sound of gears Van suddenly found himself inside the guymelef, in its pilot seat, Escaflowne having gone through its remarkable transformation from dragon to living armor to be able to land. He stood at the mouth of the natural amphitheater, facing the grouping of Raider tents. Through the blowing snow he could see a few hundred armed men standing between him and the tents.

__

"We will await your signal, Van." came Allen's voice through the guymelef's comm.

Van didn't answer; he didn't have to, merely began moving towards the camp. Roughly one hundred feet from the edge of the camp he stopped, just enough for the blowing snow to still offer cover to what was to happen next. Escaflowne's chest opened up, one of its mighty hands raising to act as a platform for its pilot to walk out on. It lowered Van to the snow covered ground, then straightened, its chest shutting again. The young King began walking towards the camp, very aware of the formal Royal garb he was now wearing, complete with the helmet-like crown. Allen and the Advisory Council had convinced him that the more power and authority he showed the better his chances were of gaining the Raiders' fear if not respect. Escaflowne followed a few steps behind him like some giant sentinel. The blood bond the two shared allowed for Van to think what he wanted Escaflowne to do and it would do it. Something Hitomi had taught him to do. Entering the confines of the amphitheater the winds died down, allowing all to see the great machine following the boy King of Fanelia. The Raiders could only stare in awe.

One Raider recovered and stood arrogantly before Van, his sword lying casually on his shoulder. "Lord Fanel, tell your _escort_ to get out of the guymelef."

With only a thought from the Fanelian, Escaflowne's chest opened to reveal a very empty pilot's seat. The Raider gawked at the machine, then to the stoically silent and frowning King.

"But... then who's controlling it?" the man demanded.

"I am." came the simple reply from the youth.

"... But... how...?"

"I don't have to be inside Escaflowne to control him anymore." 

From the crowd of men he could hear the hushed and awed whispers at the ancient Ispano armor's name. There weren't many left in Gaia who didn't know of its power. Van kept his face completely blank at it all.

"Take me to Sheahan." he ordered.

At those words the Raider recovered from his shock and led the way through the crowd to the largest of the tents. Van could feel Hitomi's presence growing stronger the nearer her got to the tent. On a throne-like chair dominating the tent sat Sheahan, a man of imposingly large musculature and stature, arrogance radiating around him and glowing in his jet black eyes. Van stood before his rival, proud, defiant.

"So, the boy who would be King." Sheahan taunted with a grin.

Van didn't dignify the taunt with an answer.

The Raider's grin faded to a frown. "Is the victor to the Great War, the great Lord Van Fanel, a mute?"

"Where is she?" the youth demanded with more authority than a twenty year old should be able to possess.

Sheahan didn't register the tone as his smile returned. "Ah, he speaks. And he's direct as well. Yes, I'm not too good with pleasantries myself. She is here, Fanelian, the lovely girl from the Moon of Illusions. Would you like to see her? I wager you would."

Van didn't reply, only continued his hard stare.

Sheahan turned to one of his men guarding the tent entrance. "Bring the girl." he ordered. This one left quickly, his leader turning his attention back to Van standing in the middle of the tent. "So, this girl must be very important to you, King of Fanelia, to bring you all the way out here to personally oversee her return. Is she a close friend?"

Silence.

"A Sister figure, perhaps?" the Raider tried again.

Again silence.

"More than a Sister? Your soul mate?"

Once again, silence.

"Ah, I know! Your future Queen."

Van remained silent still.

"Humph! It's very rude of you to remain so quiet to your host, Lord Fanel. Tell me this at least. Is she worth risking your life for?"

The young King had to shut his eyes tight, his mind screaming a resounding _yes_ in silent response. Sheahan began to chuckle in enjoyment at the pain he saw etched on his face from the question. He tried to hide it from him, but pain was a feeling the Raider was very familiar with. A woman's small cry suddenly caused Van's eyes to snap open in time to see Hitomi being pushed into the tent and thrown at the lead Raider's feet. All she wore now was a thin sheet of yellow silk. Anger flared up in the young noble. These bandits had stripped her! She had been forced to walk in the snow barefoot and face the frigid cold of Gaia's winter without a coat of some kind. From the paleness and slight blue tinge of her skin Van could tell she was very near frozen. Sheahan would regret treating her this way, Van would see to it personally. Clutched in her trembling hands he could see her precious Tarot deck. She never had it very far from her.

"Here she is; Hitomi, the girl from the Moon of Illusions." Sheahan intoned theatrically, laughter in his voice.

Hitomi's dulled green eyes looked up from the ground and found Van's ruddy brown eyes watching her carefully for any sign of injury. She blinked at the sight of him there. The last time she had seen him in those formal clothes he was being crowned King of Fanelia, and back then they had looked far too large and bulky on his slim figure. Nothing like how he offered himself to her eyes at that moment. Regal, impressive, authoritative, handsome... sexy. She blinked, suddenly realizing that it had been a long time since she had seen him. Her feelings for him had only intensified. And now here he was to ask for her return. She could see him struggling with himself, felt the battle raging within him, to keep from rushing to her. She understood that a move like that could be seen as a sign of weakness from him and nodded ever so slightly to him, a sign that despite everything she was all right.

"She's a little frozen, but undamaged, I assure you." Sheahan chuckled. "And in the spirit of good relations with Fanelia, I am willing to sell her back to you, Lord Fanel... for a reasonable price."

"Reasonable by your standards." the King snapped. 

Van glared at him and suddenly the giant hand of a white guymelef burst through the tent's entrance to deposit a wooden chest right at his side, within easy reach. Then the hand retreated as silently as it had appeared. Sheahan gawked in shock. A guymelef pilot had to be awfully sure of himself to have pulled off a blind stunt like that one. He glanced to Hitomi and found a slight reassured light shining in her eyes. Van took hold of the lid with one hand and easily opened it to reveal a multitude of captured stars twinkling in the flickering torchlight. Hitomi couldn't hold back her gasp of surprise. On Earth, one gem like those he was offering would be worth several thousand dollars.

"For her safe return." Fanelia's monarch stated. 

It was a small fraction of Fanelia's treasury reserves, hidden deep under the Palace for safe keeping, but Van felt he would give it all to get Hitomi back. That was something he wasn't going to let the Raider know though. He could see the greedy glint in Sheahan's eyes at the sight of so many precious stones gathered together in one spot, but at the same time he didn't look satisfied with this payment.

"Very impressive, Lord Fanel." he stated in a slow drawl that confirmed Van's thought. "You hold her life very dearly as I see..."

"But...?" Van prompted with a frown.

Sheahan smiled that the boy had caught on that there was more. "But... there is something more I want."

"What _more_ would that be?"

The Raiders' leader brought the two white feathers into view, gazing at them as if they were diamonds of the first water. "I want more of these, more Draconian feathers."

"How many is more?" he asked carefully.

"Oh, I'm not a greedy man." he chuckled. "Shall we say... fifty. It's a nice round number I would be most satisfied with."

Hitomi stiffened out of sudden fear for Van. There was only one way for him to get so many feathers so quickly. "No, Van, you can't--" she began to plead vehemently, rising to her feet.

Sheahan grabbed her throat and squeezed menacingly. "Quiet, girl!" he hissed at her.

A loud banging thud caused him to look at the King. Van had slammed the chest's lid shut and now stood there, staring at him, barely contained fury in his eyes. Slowly, Van removed the helmet-like crown from his head and set it on the chest. His cloak followed next. Finally his near form fitting shirt. Then he just stood there. Sheahan cocked his head, confused. Hitomi's eyes filled with tears in guilt. She knew Van didn't like showing his wings in public. The fewer people who knew about them the better it was. But because of her he had to reveal them. With a burst of light his wings thrust out to their full length, filling the tent in a storm of fluttering, glowing feathers. Sheahan was in awed shock from the sight. Hitomi cried.

"Haaa... that's what she meant by you had more of them. You're a Draconian." the Raider whispered in the thick silence that reigned in the tent. "The girl is yours for the gems and the feathers." and he shoved Hitomi hard in Van's direction, stooping to begin gathering the precious feathers.

Van caught her as she stumbled, pulling her sobbing and trembling form to his chest. Her skin felt so cold where it came in contact with his, her tears even colder where they fell. To offer her some desperately needed warmth he bent slightly to envelop her in his wings, enclosing her in a warm, feathery cocoon.

"I'm so sorry, Van." she sobbed softly.

"Shh... it's not your fault." he soothed in her ear, stroking her hair. "It was never your fault." and his arms tightened around her form.

"Take me home, Van." she pleaded in a trembling voice against his shoulder. His heart sank at the thought that this whole experience had convinced her to return to her world... and possibly never want to return. "Take me home to Fanelia." she finished her plea.

Joy threatened to burst open his chest. She had called Fanelia her home. "Anything you want, dearest Hitomi." he breathed with a smile.

He retracted his wings as he reached for his fur-trimmed coat lying on the chest, wrapping the insulated item warmly around her shoulders. Then, after donning his shirt and crown, he held her close to his side and began leading the frozen and frightened girl towards the tent entrance. The towering guymelef, Escaflowne, stood guard there, waiting. At a thought from the young monarch it carefully picked them up, keeping Hitomi close to its glowing crystal heart to keep her warm while it gave Van access to its pilot seat within its chest.

"I feel horrible at the thought that you had to give him all those precious stones and so many of your beautiful feathers just to get me away from him." she admitted to her rescuer.

"Even when you're easily worth a thousand times what he got, a price I would've still paid for you." he smiled at her.

She blinked, eyes going wide at his admission. Van had changed over the years. He was more forthcoming with his feelings now, feelings he so obviously had directed at her. Hitomi blushed a shy smile in return.

"Besides, Hitomi, he'll never get to enjoy his ill gotten goods. When I slammed the chest shut it locked automatically. Nothing can crack, pry, burn or melt that thing open... and I have the only key." Seeing amusement touch her tear filled eyes rewarded him. "As for the rest..." He climbed into Escaflowne and activated the comm. "Now, Allen." was all he said.

A second passed, and then the air was filled with sudden cries of war over the howl of the blowing wind. She looked up to the hill crests and saw hundreds of armed men and a few dozen guymelefs, including Allen's Sheherazade, spilling over towards the camp. She could see three banners flying in the wind: Freid, Asturia, and Fanelia. Holding its precious cargo protectively in its hands, Escaflowne was guided towards an approaching covered coach. Hitomi was set down before it just as a lithe cat-woman bounded out to cover her with more thick blankets. This female was older than she remembered, but Hitomi recognized her as if she had seen her only a moment ago.

"Merle!" and the two women embraced as if they were Sisters.

"Are you all right?" Merle questioned, all jealousies forgotten, replaced with concern.

"I will be."

"C'mon, my part in all this is to get you back to Fanelia." and she tugged her friend into the waiting coach.

Sitting in the comforting warmth and isolating quiet, Hitomi allowed herself a sigh to ease the tension forming a painful knot in her shoulders. Then her eyes snapped wide open as a vision gripped every one of her senses. It was the fireball being catapulted through the air and smashing through Escaflowne's open pilot visor, killing Van in a torturingly slow, burning death. She felt the searing heat; the pain as skin and muscle were burned away, the nauseating odor of charred flesh. She cried out in phantom pain, Merle desperately shaking her out of this vision.

"What is it? What did you see?" the lovely feline demanded.

"Van... We have to go back!"

"We can't."

"Why not?" Hitomi's voice rose an octave in fear.

"The coachman got his orders from Van-sama himself. He won't stop the coach until we're back at the Palace."

"No, we have to go back and warn Van! He's in danger!"

Merle bit her lip. Deep down she hated the suggestion she was about to give since it only reminded her of how close Van and Hitomi really were. "Call to him."

"What?"

"You've done it before. I know you can still do it. If Van-sama is in danger I know you can warn him from here. Please, Hitomi, call to him."

Hitomi had a short pause. Could she do it? And from so far? She could hear random thoughts and project her own by accident or on rare occasions when the other person was receptive. But could she actively control it? Yes, she had to try. Summoning all her inner strength she focused all her thoughts on her dearest of friends, willing her mind to reach out to his across the void, willing herself to connect.

"Van..." he lips formed, but no sound came out.

* * *

The young King of Fanel gritted his teeth at the slaughter going on before him. He had the superior numbers and the surprise advantage. So why was it then that the Raiders were steadily gaining the upper hand?

"Allen, they're winning!" he called in his comm.

__

"They are using other machines of war we were unprepared for, spoils of their raids. I saw a few Ispano designs amongst them. We must cut off their weapons and ammunition supply."

"Find it. We're enough of a distraction out here for you."

There was a long pause. Then, _"Send a demolition team to the rear of the encampment. There is an abandoned mineshaft at the base of the hill. The Raiders are using it to store their weapons and as a fortified "fall back" site."_

"I'm on it!"

Van searched through the billowing smoke, of so many fires burning at once, and blowing snow for any sign of his expert demolition squad. Bodies were strewn everywhere he looked, sometimes whole, sometimes in scattered parts. Through a puff of black smoke he saw a grouping of six men flying Fanelia's colors from their mounts, beasts of burden carrying barrels of the deadly black powder they alone knew the recipe for. He brought Escaflowne to stand before them and opened the armor's visor.

"Powder Masters!" he called to the men. "I have a target for you! Back of the camp! A mine shaft!"

"Condition it has to end up in, Lord Fanel?" one man called back.

"Leveled! Go to it!" and the men quickly moved away to carry out their orders.

**__**

*Van!* a voice called urgently in his head.

He blinked in surprise, going still. "Hitomi?"

**__**

*Van! Close the visor!* it urged desperately.

He did so quickly and felt Escaflowne stagger moments later from an impact. He looked through the living armor's eyes and saw bits of burning debris clinging and falling away from the very spot where the visor had been open just seconds before. He would have died from the impact. It had been Hitomi's voice warning him of the danger. A vision must have warned her of it. Again she had saved his life like so many times before. Van allowed himself a small smile, thinking of Hitomi, the one person he would willingly walk through fire for.

"Thank you, Hitomi." he breathed quietly, then returned his attention to the battle.

* * *

In the covered coach, quickly heading back to Fanelia, Hitomi Kanzaki sighed in relief, her shoulders sagging as the tension finally broke. Then her sight went dark as she passed out in exhaustion.

****

To Be Continued…


	5. The Return part 5

29 September, 2000

# Vision of Escaflowne

### "The Return"

by: The MOUSE.................................

"Hitomi..." a purring woman's voice called to her through the fog of unconsciousness. "Hitomi, wake up... We're almost there..."

Excruciatingly slow, the girl's senses began to return. Her eyes opened a slit, blinked a few times to clear her sight, then opened to find a lovely cat-woman peering anxiously into her face. Hitomi blinked again then pushed herself up into a seated position, taking a deep breath the stave off the attack of nausea she felt in the pit of her stomach, noting it was sunlight now streaming into the coach.

"I... I must've blacked out. I'm sorry."

Merle smirked. "Nah, don't be. With what you went through with the Raiders it's only normal that it all caught up to you."

A smile suddenly appeared on Hitomi's lips as she looked at the female. She had changed much in the last five years, becoming more graceful and alluring, her natural feline and womanly curves becoming more defined with the years. But the incurable and adorable mischief she was best known for still remained plainly visible in her amber eyes. Silently she wondered how Van had been able to resist Merle for so long.

"Oh, Merle, I missed you." she finally voiced to the feline female.

They fell into each other's arms like long lost Sisters, laughing together. There was no rivalry here, no petty jealousy on who Van cared for the most, only a deep friendship.

"So, how long do you think you'll want to stay on Gaia?" Merle suddenly asked.

Hitomi smirked. "Anxious to see me leave already?"

"No, of course not!" she protested genuinely. "It's just Van-sama has been so depressed without you around. The only times he ever smiled anymore was when he thought of you. I don't like seeing Van-sama sad so I hope you stay for a long time."

She smiled a sisterly grin. "That decision is up to him." Then, in sudden realization, "Van! Is he--?"

"Easy, Hitomi, I got word while you were still unconscious. He's fine. You reached him in time. He's just overseeing the last of the Raiders' captures and then he'll join us. Plenty of time for you to take a really hot bath and catch a little shut eye."

She chuckled. "Sounds blessed."

Merle poked her head out of the coach's window suddenly; her sensitive ears having twitched from a sound too soft for human ears to catch. Ahead of them, on Fanelia's near empty Main Street, just pulling up to the Palace's many steps, was an ornately decorated carriage of red and gold. Merle didn't recognize the family or Royal crest on it.

"Hmm... Van didn't say he was expecting anyone."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. I've never seen that crest before. Can't tell if it's just an important family or a Royal crest."

"Maybe it was extra reinforcement that are just arriving now."

"Maybe..."

She then shrugged it off as their coach pulled to a stop behind the visitor's carriage. She stepped out first and helped a still shaken and weakened Hitomi out of the coach. Out of the corner of her eye she could seen the lone passenger of the rich carriage do the same. The friends looked over to satisfy their curiosity. She was a young woman, a little older than they were, expensively dressed in fine silks, satins and furs of a rich cream white. Her ebony hair was tied back in a braid, a thin circlet of gold around her brow. Her near golden eyes surveyed her surroundings almost too casually, arrogantly, her ruby lips pursed in a perpetual pout. Hitomi and Merle blinked in surprise.

""Wow!"" they breathed in unison.

"A Princess?" Hitomi questioned.

"Must be."

"She's beautiful."

Merle shrugged. "Not really. Oh, look, here comes Princess Millerna and Prince Sid."

Hitomi had to chuckle, watching the lovely blond Princess of Asturia as she came racing down the steps towards them. Allen Schezar's First Officer, Ganthis, and the small Prince of Freid were doing their best to try to keep up with her.

"Should've known she would be here." Hitomi smiled. "Where there's Allen, Millerna is usually not very far away."

From the corner of her eye she saw the unknown Princess as she began to smile smugly, thinking the other Royals were there to meet her. The smile turned to surprised shock, then a petulant scowl at the sight of both Millerna and Freid going to Hitomi's side instead of hers with Ganthis. As it was there was no one to meet the mystery guest.

"Hitomi, oh, Hitomi, what horrors you must have suffered. Are you all right?" the Asturian Princess questioned her once rival turned friend.

"I will be, now that I'm among friends again." she replied as Sid forgot all protocol and hugged Hitomi's waist tightly. She looked down at him and noted how much he had grown in the five years she had been gone. Forced maturity shone in his bright blue eyes and he smiled at her, a smile that reminded her so much of his biological Father, Allen Schezar. "Prince Sid, oh, how you've grown into a handsome young man."

"But still not old enough to lead my men to battle, even to save you." he answered with a smile. "I'm happy you're back."

"It's good to be back." she smiled.

"Poor, dear girl, you're nearly hypothermic from exposure!" Millerna exclaimed giving Hitomi's arms and back a vigorous rub. She turned to Ganthis. "She needs to conserve what energy she has left, Ganthis, and for that she simply should not be walking right now."

He nodded in understanding and came closer to Hitomi. "Begging your pardon, Miss Hitomi, but…" and he scooped her off her feet, taking the Palace steps two at a time to keep up with Millerna, Sid and Merle already leading the way back into the warmth of the Fanelian Palace.

Hitomi glanced over Ganthis's shoulder, back to the miffed unknown noblewoman still standing alone at the bottom of the steps. "Millerna, who is she?" she suddenly thought to ask.

Millerna stopped for a moment to see whom she was talking about. She frowned. "The Naporian Princess, Cadoma. Her and her family were in Asturia quite often so I got to know her better than I would like. Bias opinion, but Cadoma has had a very sheltered life, which has made her quite a snob. She truly believes the world revolves around her."

"So, she wouldn't be here as late reinforcements?"

Sid was the one to answer. "No, Naporia doesn't even own a guymelef. They have no need of any defenses. They're small, but very rich, which allows them to buy off would-be attackers and ensure peace. That's about all."

"Any idea why she would be here then?"

"I'm afraid not. Cadoma isn't one to travel alone. It must be important to bring her here without the rest of her family. I guess we'll have to wait and ask Van when he returns."

* * *

Cadoma scowled in growing annoyance as she watched Princess Millerna fuss over a simple looking, unknown girl, and Prince Sid hugging her like a dear friend, both taking her inside the Fanelian Palace while completely ignoring the only other Royal and their equal present.

__

How dare she! she fumed inwardly. _Who is that…that girl to dare presume to be more important that the Princess of Naporia?_ She began climbing the Palace's numerous steps when a grouping of heavily robed men came racing down to meet her. _Well, finally!_ she frowned.

"Princess Cadoma, our sincerest apologies for our tardy greeting. I am Prime Counsel Balthus--"

"Save Us the platitudes, Prime Counsel! We are most displeased. We were led to believe that King Fanel would meet Us at Our arrival. Where is he?" she demanded arrogantly.

"Ah, yes, you see, Princess, His Majesty was called away on an urgent matter."

"More urgent than We?"

"Um, yes, Princess. It was a rescue effort that saw the combined efforts of Freid, Fanelia and Asturia."

"Oh? And who is this important being, may We ask?"

"The Lady Hitomi of the Moon of Illusions. You might have seen her entering the Palace just a few moments ago with the Prince Sid and Princess Millerna."

Cadoma blinked. "What? That… that _girl_? _She_ is from the Moon of Illusions?"

"Yes, Highness. The Lady Hitomi is a close friend of His Majesty. She fought alongside King Fanel in the Great War, used her strange powers to help him win before returning to her home world. His Majesty invited her to return to our fair Kingdom and she was kidnapped shortly after their return from the moon. His Majesty shouldn't be long in returning though."

"We expect to be brought to His Majesty the moment of his return."

"Yes, Highness, of course. Now, if you'll kindly follow us, we will escort you to your temporary chambers."

* * *

Hitomi sighed contentedly as she leaned back in her plush seat. Again she glanced around in casual admiration of this small room in the Palace's Royal wing. A large solarium furnished with exotic plants, marble flooring, and furniture made of dark mahogany and dark red velvet. It was beautiful. One could enjoy the glistening snow of winter, the lush green flora of summer and the warm sun all at the same time. Millerna had suggested they come to this place to further relax after Hitomi had finished bathing in the warmest bath she had ever experienced and had dressed. The Palace handmaidens had supplied her with a simple yet exquisite _everyday_ gown to wear. It was made of a material that reminded Hitomi of a mix of the softest of cotton and the plushest of velvet, the color rivaling that of the finest cut emeralds. The gown was sleeveless, off the shoulder to create a wide V-shape that revealed much of her throat. An intricate design in gold embroidery decorated the skintight bodice, disappearing into the folds of the loose skirt.

"I don't remember this room from the original Palace design." Hitomi suddenly voiced softly so her voice wouldn't carry to the small group on the other side of the solarium. 

Princess Cadoma and the Advisory Council sat there locked in a deep discussion. What little carried to them sounded like details of some elaborate plan for some ceremony. Every so often Cadoma would cast a scowl at the three women across the room from her. It made Hitomi slightly uneasy.

Merle smiled over the rim of her glass of milk. "Van-sama wanted to add his own touch to the design when he was rebuilding the Palace. He said it was too cold and imposing the way it was."

Hitomi grinned. "I think I voiced that to him at one time way back when."

"He obviously agreed. This is one of his favorite places in the whole Palace. There's also a room in the Palace he had specially commissioned where only the finest masons and craftsmen have been hard at work. Whatever they were doing they finished last week, won't tell anyone what it was they did, and the room's locked."

"Van is allowed to have secrets, even from you, Merle. Remember his heritage." she chuckled.

"I guess. It's just, I thought he wanted to show off every room to everyone. He put so much work into the Palace…"

"Mm, I can see that. It's absolutely beautiful. Just like I remembered it, yet it takes my breath away every time."

Millerna smiled conspiringly. "I'll wager Van will be pleased to hear you say that."

"Why's that?"

She shrugged and took a casual sip of her tea. "Just a hunch." and she cast a knowing look at her friend.

Hitomi blushed. "Van must be so proud of the work his people accomplished with Fanelia."

"Very proud." Merle admitted. "That's part of the reason he wanted you back here, he wants to show off the pride he has in his people."

"Part? There's more?"

"A little more, but it's the most important part."

"There you go, hinting again. You know something you're not telling me."

Merle shrugged impishly. "Not my place to tell Van-sama's plans. Besides, this is something he has to do himself. Proxies just don't do it justice."

"What?"

"Nope, won't say it, can't say it." the cat-woman grinned a stubborn pout.

Before could question Merle further about this secret she was holding so tightly, a Royal Page marched purposefully into the solarium. All the hushed conversations ceased as everyone turned to him, waiting. Out of the corner of her eye Hitomi could see Cadoma glaring at her once again. She blinked at the hate she saw glowing in her amber eyes. What had Cadoma heard to be so hostile against her?

"His Royal Majesty, King Van Slanzar de Fanel of Fanelia!" the Page announced in all pomp and grandeur.

* * *

Everyone stood in respect as the doors were opened wide to admit the young monarch, Allen Schezar of Asturia walking two steps behind his right shoulders like a proper honor guard. Cadoma curtsied grandly in respect and cast a smug smirk in the direction of the girl from the Moon of Illusions. The smirk vanished to shock. Whereas everyone else in the room was either bowing or curtsying, Hitomi just stood there with an amused smile on her face at the slight wince of distaste the King sported for some reason. As she watched the wince melted away to a gentle smile when he saw Hitomi. It was as if he forgot there was any Royals in the room with him as he walked right up to her, within arm's reach. Hitomi's amused smile became playful and she curtsied with the most amazing grace. The Asturian Knight behind the King began to chuckle at the move as he turned to greet the Prince and Princess. Cadoma scowled.

* * *

"Your Majesty." Hitomi greeted softly, then straightened.

Van pulled her into his arms to crush her tight as he laughed softly. "Don't you start, Hitomi. I get quite enough of that from the others around here without you doing that too."

She giggled as she returned the embrace, and pulled back to look at his eyes. "You just seemed to need a laugh."

"I did, thank you." 

She shrugged with a smile, shaking her head slightly; a silent way of telling him there was no need for thanks. He laced his fingers with hers and brought their joined hands to brush his lips. 

"How're you feeling?" he asked gently, his breath tickling her skin before he kissed her fingers.

"Safe." she admitted, eliciting a joyful glint in his red brown eyes.

At that moment, everyone else in the room was forgotten as she began to drown in eyes that could be so fierce and powerful one moment, and so incredibly tender and gentle the next. Like they were now. By the intensity of his gaze she could tell he was just as engrossed in the depth of her eyes as she was in his. It felt as if they were searching for each other's soul, to catch just a glimpse of it. Then someone cleared their throat near them and the moment shattered as suddenly as it had begun. They blinked, as if awakening from a daydream, and looked to the one who had disturbed them. Van squared his shoulders unconsciously at the small man standing there looking very apologetic.

"Balthus, what is it?"

"A thousand pardons for interrupting… um… you, Your Majesty, but there is someone here you should finally meet."

Van frowned in confusion, taking notice for the first time of the dark haired woman standing next to the Prime Counsel. "Finally?" he questioned.

Princess Cadoma seized the moment of confusion to interpose herself between Van and Hitomi, pushing the hapless girl away sharply while keeping herself as physically close to the King as possible. Hitomi stumbled slightly from Cadoma's shove, caught by Allen and Millerna to help steady her. As it was they could only watch the drama unfold to understand what was going on. Van tried to take a step away from the forceful Princess of Naporia, but she stuck with him relentlessly.

"We find it such an endearing and sweet gesture to want your friend from the Moon of Illusions here for the momentous occasion." Cadoma cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice, batting her eyes in sweet innocence.

He backed away another step, but she continued to advance. "Momentous occasion?"

"Why of course! The one day all of Gaia will turn out for." she smiled.

"Fanelia's re-opening?"

"No, silly!" she laughed in a tone that was far too friendly to be used with a King.

"Then what are you talking about?" he demanded, his patience nearing its end.

Cadoma pouted in growing confusion, but Balthus stepped forward at this point with a self-congratulatory and pleased grin plastered on his face. "My Lord Fanel, may I introduce to you Naporia's most precious of treasures: The Princess Cadoma… and your future Queen."

A thick, stunned silence settled in the solarium, so thick one could almost feel it weighing his or her shoulders down. A near strangled sob suddenly cut through the silence, immediately followed by the rustle of fabric and the sound of running. Van snapped himself out of his stunned state and turned in time to see a flash of emerald green vanish around the corner from the solarium.

"Hitomi!" he called after her, preparing to chase after her.

A pair of hands gripped his wrist to restrain him. Cadoma's golden eyes glinted happily, partly from finally being rid of the girl from the Moon of Illusions, oblivious to everything around her except the thought of becoming Queen to one of the greatest heroes of the Great War. It was a dream come true for the spoiled Princess: To become a Queen and to be wed to a legend.

"Let her go, Our King." she cooed. "It is her loss if she cannot be happy for us."

A frown of such deep anger formed of the young King's face, anger directed full force at the Princess. She blinked in surprise from the lack of a joyous reaction. "_Us_?" he stated, his voice hushed in barely contained rage. "You don't get it, do you? There _was_ never, _is_ never, and _will_ never be an _us_!" and he wrenched his wrist free of her grip none too gently.

Cadoma seemed to become flustered and confused. No one had ever refused her anything she wanted before now. "You… you cannot be serious about what you are saying?"

"_Dead_ serious! In the end its up to the King to choose his Queen, _not_ up to his Advisory Council…" he looked pointedly at Balthus who cringed, "… who seem to make it a really bad habit of acting without the knowledge or consent of their King. They are supposed to _advise_, not make the final decisions themselves." He looked back to Cadoma, his anger suddenly in check. "You are not my choice, Princess of Naporia. Go home, the House of Fanel rejects you as a candidate." Van then turned his full attention to his Prime Counsel. "Balthus, you will write a message to Naporia explaining your _little mistake_, taking full blame on yourself and the Council since I know for a fact this was wholly of your doing."

Balthus hung his head in defeat. "Yes, my Lord Fanel."

"I'll deal with you and the Council properly later. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have a problem, Balthus' mistake caused, to fix." and he quickly left the room in search of Hitomi.

Cadoma stood there, watching him easily walk away from her without so much as a backward glance, shock written on her features. Allen and Sid stood by in polite silence while Merle and Millerna did their best not to burst into wild laughter at the shunned Princess. Balthus took this opportunity to walk away with a defeated shake of his head, muttering sadly to himself about failure. Finally, Cadoma could no longer contain herself and shrieked in fury.

"_How dare he refuse Us!_" she raged.

All laughter left Millerna as she frowned at her fellow Princess. "You really don't have a clue about all this, do you? Van is in love and it's not with you."

Cadoma faced her sharply. "What would you know?"

"Plenty!" she snapped. "I was there during the Great War!"

"What does that-- Wait! The girl? He is in love with that… that girl? The witch from the Moon of Illusions? _She is nothing compared to Us!_"

"Hitomi is a hundred times more than you could ever be!" Merle shouted, unwilling to let a friend be insulted. "Hitomi was terrified when she first came to Gaia. She hadn't intended on coming here. She just got caught up in the beam of light that brought Van-sama back. She could've not cared about our world or the war with Ziabach or Van-sama, but she did. I saw her jump over a drop that would've killed her if she missed, an eight meter stretch and two mile drop. You know why she even tried? She had a vision of Van-sama in trouble and had to help him. She was willing to die for him, over and over again! What are you willing to do?"

Allen took the young cat-woman's shoulders to restrain her. Tears were streaming down her face from the conviction she had forced into her voice. The truth hurt.

"It does not prove that she loves him or that he loves her." Cadoma continued stubbornly.

Nearing frustration both Millerna and Merle were prepared to start all over again with proof and explanations, but Allen stopped them with infinite patience. "It's useless to try to explain such a powerful emotion to someone who has never felt it before." he told them, loud enough so Cadoma would hear as well. "We know how to spot the signs of love in the glances, the touches and actions they have shown because we have seen, felt and done those very things at one time or another in our lives. Perhaps not to the point of having died to bring the other back, but we still understand." He looked at Cadoma in pity. "I am afraid she may never know."

The Naporian Princess heard none of it. She was determined to become Queen of such a powerful Kingdom that Fanelia was. It possessed hundreds of guymelefs, thousands of soldiers, and the most powerful weapon on all of Gaia. Fanelia possessed Escaflowne. She would become Queen… no matter what.

****

To Be Continued…


	6. The Return part 6

29 September, 2000

# Vision of Escaflowne

### "The Return"

by: The MOUSE.................................

Van Fanel walked the quiet corridors of his Palace, silently cursing his Advisory Council for the pain they had caused. Why did they even choose Naporia? Van knew almost nothing about the tiny Kingdom save that they were very rich for some unknown reason and that they kept pretty much to themselves. And the first impression he had gotten of their Princess had left a bitter taste in his mouth. She was arrogant, far too confident that she would get her way in everything and anything, and was far too forceful with those around her. A marriage to her would have guaranteed the traditional Patriarchy of Fanelia would suddenly become a Matriarchy. That or a female dictatorship. Where his advisors had gotten that she was his perfect match was a total mystery. No, there had only ever been one true choice for Fanelia's Queen. She had to be a woman of grace, of boundless kindness, of sensitivity. Now all Van had to do was convince the true choice of his sincerity in the matter.

__

If she refuses because of this whole mess, Balthus, I swear I will hurt you, the young King ground inwardly.

Van's steps were unhurried, but anxious. He didn't need to run to find Hitomi. He knew where she would be. At a moment like this she would want to be alone and the best place for her to do that would have been in her bedchamber. Turning down a final corridor he came to the closed doors of the guest suite, an exact replica of the room Hitomi had stayed in five years ago. He stood before the doors and took a deep, bracing breath. He knocked and waited. No answer. Van didn't wonder about that. He knew she was there, he could feel it. He pushed the door open and peered in. The sitting room of the suite was empty and silent. From the open bedroom door, almost too faint to hear, were gentle pained sobs. His heart constricted painfully in guilt at the sound. Van walked into the suite, making sure to close the door behind him, and stopped just before entering the bedroom. He could hear her more clearly now, could feel the heartbreaking pain wrapped around her. He never could stand to see or hear her cry from pain or sorrow and had long ago vowed to always make her smile. Determined to keep that promise he knocked on the partially open door.

"Hitomi…" he called gently, making his presence known.

"Go away!" she sobbed angrily.

Van entered the bedroom anyway. Hitomi was lying on the bed; her face buried in the many pillows as sobs wracked her lithe body. He moved closer to the bed.

"Hito--"

A pillow flew towards his head, forcing him to duck. It collided with a vase, sending it crashing against the wall before it hit the plush carpeting.

"I said _go away_!" she cried in heartbroken fury. Van caught sight of pain and grief as her green eyes momentarily flashed at him. Then she turned and reburied her face in the remainder of her pillows. "Go be with Cadoma, I'm sure you two will be very happy together!" she snapped harshly.

He winced and sat near her on the edge of the bed. He pulled off the glove from one hand, then reached out to gently drift his fingers over the skin of her shoulder and neck, then traced the rim of her ear. Hitomi tried to flinch, tried to pull away from his touch, but found she couldn't. Instead she shivered from it despite her best efforts not to.

"You're mad at me." he began, wincing at how lame that sounded.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be." Her voice trembled from the anger she forced into it.

"No, you have every right to be, I deserve it. I should've known Balthus would… how did you say it back then?… _jump the gun_." He paused and sighed. "He means well. He's just too eager to take every word I say literally and doesn't bother to check what it was I really meant at the time I said it."

"So where did he get the idea you wanted a Queen?" she bit, still forcing her anger. He made it so hard to stay mad at him for very long, no matter how hard she tried.

The touch of his hand left her skin as he shifted slightly on the edge of the bed. "I made it pretty obvious, even for him, that there was something missing in my life. I had become quiet a lot, thinking. A few hours before I left for your world he asked me what was wrong. I was honest and told him that, for the last five years, I had been carrying a pretty big hole in my heart that I was ready to fill. I should've gone into a little more detail about what I really meant. He's too eager."

The anger flared to life again. "I don't see what the problem is. He got you a Princess to fill that hole. Go be with your Queen." she stated bitterly.

"Right now, I am with my Queen." he replied, nearing exasperation, noting the slight twitch of her body at his admission. "Cadoma isn't the one to make me feel whole. Balthus got someone whom he thought would be perfect for Fanelia, but she's not right for me. _I_ don't want her… I want you." 

Hitomi's breath suddenly locked in her throat as she froze from his words. The tears returned to her eyes, but not in heartbroken sorrow this time. 

"It's the whole reason I brought you back to Gaia." he continued in hope. "Five years ago I made the biggest mistake of my life by letting you leave. It took me that long to realize that there was only ever going to be one person who could be Fanelia's Queen and there was only ever going to be one woman who could make me feel whole again… I love you, Hitomi."

An elated smile spread across her face as he spoke the words. He loved her! She had so desperately hoped and wished this had been the reason that had brought him back into her life, that he wanted her. She bolted up to quickly face him, her arms thrown around his neck to hold him close. He released a shuddering breath as he held her tight, dropping his face to her shoulder.

"Forgive me." she whispered in a trembling voice.

"I should be asking that of you. Forgive you for what?" he questioned softly, a slight quiver in his voice.

"For believing them. For ever doubting you."

Van stroked her hair tenderly. "Shh… It wasn't your fault. They chose the worst of moments to spring that surprise on all of us, especially you. I know you haven't gotten a chance to rest properly yet. Being so tired made you vulnerable."

She snuggled deeper into his arms, a small smile touching her lips. "And my champion was also under attack so he couldn't defend me." she quipped.

"I wish I had been able to stop it all from happening. The last thing I would ever want in this world or the next is for you to be hurt."

"I know. And I feel the same about you. One never wants the person one loves to be hurt in any way."

He pulled back slightly to smile down at her. "Does this mean I'm forgiven and you're not mad at me anymore?"

Hitomi smiled at him beautifully and gave a slight shake of her head in a negative. "I love you, Van." she whispered to him, laying her hands on his heart.

Van smiled and she could have sworn he had blinked back tears forming in his eyes. He took one of her hands and brushed his lips against her fingers, kissing each and every one in sheer joy. With her heart now mended she could easily feel his relief that the situation had been resolved so quickly and feel his incredible restraint when all he wanted to do was touch, caress and kiss her everywhere. She blushed a small chuckle from that random thought from him. It was tempting. Van, too, blushed when he realized what thought she had picked up on to cause her reaction. Then he chuckled playfully.

"Actually, that talent of yours might be fun to play around with." he suggested with an arched eyebrow.

She blushed more fiercely. "Hush!" she giggled in chiding.

"Too tired to rejoin our friends in the solarium?" he then questioned gently.

She smiled. "Never too tired for that. I've been away for so long, I have so much news and gossip to catch up on."

Taking her hands he carefully helped her off the bed and began to lead her towards the door. Then he stopped suddenly, a serious look on his face when he turned back to her. She cocked her head to one side, curious by the abrupt change in his expression.

"Van?"

"I just realized I'm doing it again."

"Doing what?"

He smiled at her. "Putting off doing what I should've done the first moment I saw you again." He gripped both her hands, inhaling a calming breath. "So I'm going to do this now before anything else has a chance to happen to stop me."

Her heart pounded hard in her chest, threatening to explode, as she watched Van go down on one knee before her, still holding her hands tenderly. Her proud King now looked incredibly nervous and hopeful, his red brown eyes fixing her where she stood. Hitomi felt herself begin to tremble ever so slightly in anticipation. She knew what he was going to say and had been praying and dreaming for this moment to come. Even so the moment left her lightheaded and giddy with excitement. She felt elated. Carefully, she reached out to him with her mind to gently brush her consciousness to his, nearly burning herself on the incandescent heat of love and desire surrounding him. She felt a hot blush creep up her cheeks at it. Van felt the soft mental brush from her and smiled up at Hitomi before taking a bracing breath.

"Hitomi Kanzaki, will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the great honor of accepting to become my life-partner, my wife, and the Queen of all Fanelia?" he asked, his voice catching a little from the amount of love he put behind his words.

Hitomi felt lightheaded from euphoria, her emerald green eyes twinkling brightly. "Yes, yes, a million times, yes!" she laughed suddenly, throwing herself against the young monarch. "I thought you'd never ask."

The momentum from her lunge caused him to tip back and fall to the plush carpeting with her lying on his chest. He held her tight, unwilling to ever let her go, afraid that if he did she would vanish in a beam of light and never come back to him. But it was finally done. He had asked her to be his wife and she had accepted. Vehemently at that. Van could finally feel the lonely void, inhabiting his heart, begin to shrink and fade, now replaced by Hitomi's beautifully smiling face.

Then, after a few long moments of holding each other ever so tenderly, "Nothing against the comfort of the present situation, but we have friends who might start to wonder what happened to us." Van stated towards the ceiling.

Hitomi giggled softly, nuzzling the base of his jaw gently. "And rumors are so hard to live down. Right, we should head back."

They reluctantly pulled apart and got to their feet, then just stood there for a moment more, their eyes fixed on each other, unwilling to leave the room just yet. He carefully moved a lock of her hair away from her eyes, tracing the edge of her face with ever so light fingers. He sighed a blissful grin, fighting not to drown in her eyes again.

"By marrying you I am going to make a lot of jealous men on both our worlds."

She smirked. "And one very happy woman, but it's their loss." and she snuggled against his chest. "Not that any of them ever had a chance over you."

"Glad to hear it." he chuckled. "C'mon, we have a few rumors to stave off." and he gently tugged her towards the door.

* * *

"Merle, dear girl, if you keep glaring at Cadoma that way you'll end up turning your milk." Princess Millerna chided with a small grin.

Sid laughed. The young cat-woman abruptly blinked in surprise, first looking to Sid, then to Millerna, then to her glass of milk, then back at Millerna. She then rolled her eyes, understanding the reference of the quip. "Sorry. I just think she deserves it. I mean, geez, talk about pushy! And she hurt Hitomi's feelings…"

"Ah, over your jealousies of her then?" Allen grinned from where he sat at Millerna's side.

Merle lowered her eyes to her hands lying in her lap. "Yes, but it wasn't easy to realize it. I would've liked it if Van-sama loved me that much, but I can see it now, he only really loves me as a little Sister. To be expected, we grew up together." She smiled sadly. "I guess that's not so bad. A lot more than I had hoped really." Then she looked up at something behind Sid, Millerna and Allen, something that caused her to smile broadly in joy. "But Van-sama and Hitomi make a much cuter couple than he and I could've made."

The Asturian Knight and Princess and the Freid Prince looked at her in confusion, then turned to see what Merle had spotted to make her smile this way. Slowly walking back into the room, arm in arm to remain close at each other's side, sharing ever so tender smiles and gazes, were Van and Hitomi. Millerna risked a quick glance to the Naporian Princess sitting alone in a far corner of the solarium. She was scowling at the entering couple in pure hate. A watchful eye would have to be kept on Cadoma during her stay in Fanelia. Millerna turned back to the young couple, noting how Hitomi's eyes showed signs of having cried, but she only sported a bright smile on her face now, all tears forgotten. Van must have told her something incredible to make her smile so happily. An orange blur abruptly sped towards the couple, nearly knocking Hitomi off her feet.

"Are you alright, Hitomi?" Merle questioned as she held the girl from the Moon of Illusions in a tight bear hug.

She winced. "I will be if you let me breathe a little." she managed to say.

The young feline released her swiftly, a deep blush showing through the thinner fur of her face. "Sorry." she apologized in genuine remorse. Hitomi ruffled her hair affectionately with a gentle smile; silently telling her no real harm had been done.

Sid was the next one to run to Hitomi to hold her tight. She returned the embrace, stroking his golden locks tenderly. "I still can't get over how much you've grown." she marveled. "I'd swear you were part bean stalk."

He looked up, confused. "Bean stalk?"

"A plant on my world that grows very fast." she explained.

"In that case he probably is part _bean stalk_." Van chuckled. "Ten years old and already on his way to becoming a great swordsman and ruler of Freid."

"You've taken up the sword?" Hitomi questioned the small boy.

"Yes, with Allen's help. You could say it's in my blood."

A slight, sly grin turned up the corners of Allen's lips as he took a casual sip from his tea, pretending nothing was amiss. "You two were away an awfully long time." he stated softly.

Hitomi blushed at the veiled implication while Van led her to the small couch facing their friends. He sat close at her side, keeping his fingers laced with hers while he smirked at the Knight. "I wouldn't put something like that past _you_, Allen, but I'd like to think I have a little more restraint than that." He smiled at Hitomi. "Or would that be willpower?"

She giggled. "A little of both."

Van chuckled. "I stand corrected."

"So what _did_ you do?" Millerna probed, a sly glint in her eyes.

The young King noticed the glints and grins from his friends and snorted. "None of that." he answered pointedly, then looked at Sid. "And you're much too young to even be thinking of that yet. We talked, that's all."

"About?" Merle queried.

Hitomi looked down at her hand laced with Van's. "About the whole situation with Cadoma, then we discussed a few things."

"And I had a question to ask her." added the Fanelian monarch. "I'm thinking of having her name changed for the duration of her stay on Gaia."

Disbelief crossed their faces at this statement. "But, Van-sama, I thought you liked her name."

"I do, Merle, very much so." he answered as Hitomi began to giggle knowingly. "I just happen to have found a better name for her." He brushed Hitomi's fingers against his lips with a smile. "How does the name Queen Hitomi Fanel sound to you three?"

There was a stunned silence as they just stared at the young couple. Van gently kissed each of Hitomi's fingers in turn while she gazed at him with a tender smile. The engaged duo stiffened in surprise at the sudden high-pitched squeal of delight from Merle, now bouncing up and down happily. Her arms shot up with a shout of joy.

"I _knew_ they were going to get married!"

* * *

Cadoma watched the small group talking across the room from her, her hatred for the strange girl and her resolve becoming more and more pronounced. How _dare_ this witch steal the King's attention away from her! As it was he was barely paying attention to his friends. The cat female's cry had snapped her out of an evil daydream aimed at Hitomi, but she hadn't caught the content of the outburst. Daylight faded away as they talked, no doubt catching up on all the years she had been away.

Cadoma frowned.

The stories were it had been Hitomi's decision to leave Gaia. So why did the King still care for her so much when _she_ had been the one to leave him?

The Naporian Princess near growled when the Asturian Knight of Heaven, Allen Schezar, the Prince Sid and Princess Millerna excused themselves to retire for the evening. Hitomi said something to the Knight and Princess before they left, causing them both to blush in some embarrassment as they walked away, little Sid laughing in amusement. This left the King alone with the insolent cat female and the witch woman. Cadoma saw the young King remove his gloves and settle more comfortably on the small couch. She blinked. All the shadowgraphs and paintings she had ever seen of the young King showed him wearing gloves. To her knowledge he never removed them. He rested his arm along the couch's back, his fingers beginning to play light and gentle patterns on the skin of Hitomi's nape now within easy reach. The three talked for a few more hours before the cat female suddenly yawned broadly and excused herself for the night as well.

Cadoma felt her anger flare up with renewed strength when she saw Hitomi lean back against the young monarch's chest, settling against him comfortably, seemingly unconcerned that he had a title and that she had none to match. And he did nothing to discourage her. At that moment the Naporian noblewoman would have given anything to have heard their conversation.

* * *

"You're awfully quiet all of a sudden." Van probed gently as he nuzzled Hitomi's ear, his arms wrapping around her body to hold her close.

She held his arms in place around her with a small blissful sigh. "Mm, just wondering something."

"Wondering what?"

She smiled softly. "If it was possible to have my family here for the wedding. As it is they have no idea where I am."

"Fully possible. In the morning I'll go to the Moon of Illusions and bring them here."

She chuckled. "You'll have a hard time convincing them, especially if you tell them where it is you'll be taking them."

He grinned. "Who says I have to tell them?"

She had to laugh. "Great! The King of Fanelia is also a kidnapper!"

He held her tighter. "I'm just glad I ended up kidnapping you all those years ago. You saved my life so many times…" He closed his eyes, letting the words just come out from his heart. "You taught me to see with my heart, not just my eyes, taught me the difference between a just cause and a hopeless fight. By being with me you taught me how to live. You gave me so much without asking for more than a simple _thank you_ in return. You deserve more… much more. Especially now since I'm taking you away from your world, your friends, and your family."

She shook her head in a negative. "I deserve no more than what I got."

"It's not enough. I want you to be happy, Hitomi. If there is ever anything, _anything at all_, that you might want to make you smile, name it and I'll make sure you receive it."

She turned in his arms and looked up at him with a gentle smile, gliding a finger down his smooth cheek. "_You_ are everything I want, Van Fanel. Nothing more." she whispered adamantly. "This is my world now, its people are my friends, and _you_ are my family."

Van smiled gently and tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "You make it so hard to resist." he sighed.

"Resist?" she questioned in all innocence. "Resist what?"

His smile softened, an unmistakable twinkle in his auburn eyes. She opened her talent to him to understand what he meant and was nearly burned by the desire she felt burning there. She blushed fiercely in sudden understanding. He wanted her, almost desperately. He chuckled at the comprehending look written on her face and gently kissed her forehead. She sighed silently. His lips were just as gentle there as when he kissed her hands. She quietly wondered how they would feel elsewhere on her body.

"The groom has to wait until after he and his bride are wedded before… well…" he told her with a slight grin. "It's a Fanelian tradition that I'm struggling very hard to stick to."

"I know." she chuckled lightly. "We have that tradition on my world too, though not everyone follows it very much anymore. Such a shame, really. I happen to like that tradition."

"Really?"

"Yes. It gives the new couple something to look forward to."

"Anxiously." he grinned slyly.

She returned the sly grin with a touch of seduction. "_Very_ anxiously." she breathed.

"How _early_ do you think we should have the ceremony?" he whispered against her cheek.

She shivered pleasantly. "I would say right now, but that's kind of impossible, isn't it?"

"Mm, no priest, no witnesses…" He chuckled. "My Advisors would never stand for it. Bad enough I refused _their_ choice."

She sighed softly. "Princess Cadoma has been giving me the evil eye ever since I got here. It's gotten worse since you told her she wasn't your choice."

"If you want I can place a couple of guards to watch over you until she leaves."

"No, I wouldn't want to be any trouble…"

"Hardly any trouble at all, dearest Hitomi. I want you to be safe, to feel as if there's nothing to worry about."

She chuckled lightly. "I still have a few things to worry about: Telling my family on Earth about all this, the wedding preparations, picking out the perfect dress…" She sighed a smile. "I still can't believe this is really real."

He smiled. "Completely real. Gaia is the planet of wishes. I made the wish to forever have the woman I love at my side. You're my only wish."

Hitomi smiled up at him lovingly. "And you're my wish." She was silent for a moment, her ear to his heart to listen to the beat that had saved her life so long ago. "When is the ceremony to commemorate Fanelia's official re-opening planned for?"

"It was supposed to be in seven days, but your rescue brought everyone here earlier than expected."

She smirked ruefully. "I guess some good came out of my abduction then."

"I wouldn't have expected them to do anything less than they did, rushing to your rescue. We all love you here, Hitomi."

She snuggled deeper into his arms with a smile. "And I love you all…" then, looking him in the eye with a sly smile, "… but you are at the top of that list." and she kissed the tip of his nose.

He chuckled softly while he traced the delicate line of her neck and shoulder. "The re-opening will be in a day from now." He smiled at her. "And I'll crown you my Queen in a week." he whispered lovingly.

Her eyes twinkled a reflection of his own emotions in the room's dim light. "Van…" she breathed softly in a mixture of love and longing.

Van couldn't resist the gentle call in her voice. He held her closer, gently tipping her face up to his, his thumb caressing her lower lip. Hitomi felt her eyelids grow heavy and she closed her eyes in anticipation. She didn't have long to wait. Van's hand cupped her cheek only a heartbeat before his lips met hers. The kiss was slow, tender, almost timid in nature, but it was their kiss. Their first. And it was glorious.

* * *

Princess Cadoma of Naporia stormed out of the dark solarium, unable to stomach the sight anymore. The young Fanelian King was locked in a tender, loving embrace with the witch from the Moon of Illusions. She frowned as she headed down the corridors to her assigned chambers in the Royal Wing.

__

The little witch must have cast a spell on the King, she reasoned to herself. _No one refuses Us anything of their own free will. It must be a spell. The witch must be killed._

But what if you fail that? another voice questioned in her head.

__

We won't fail!

But what if you do? The King will only protect her more closely.

She slammed her door shut and screamed in fury. The voice was right. If the witch couldn't be killed on a first try then a new method, a back-up plan, had to be devised just in case. Cadoma had been brought to Fanelia to become a Queen. She was to be the lynchpin in her Father's plan to unite a formidably strong nation with the wealth of Naporia. And she would be damned if she let anyone take that opportunity away from her.

__

We must think of a way to gain control of this country, she thought as she paced. _The King must be forced to see that he must wed Us, but how? What would convince him? What does he hold so dear that we can threaten to destroy unless he agrees? _She paced by the window and suddenly stopped to gaze out at the multitude of lights twinkling below. _His city is precious to him, as are his people, his friends… the girl… _A plan began to form and take fruit in her mind and she smiled. Fanelia would be hers.

****

To Be Continued…


	7. The Return part 7

29 September, 2000

# Vision of Escaflowne

### "The Return"

by: The MOUSE.................................

Ito Kanzaki paced the family sitting room in growing anxiety, mumbling prayers of hope to himself, unable to understand how his wife, Ushida, could sit so calmly at a time like this. His Daughter, Hitomi, had vanished again, mysteriously, just like she had five years prior. It had now been four days and the police still had no news. Only a young boy held a clue to Hitomi's disappearance. Two men had shown up on the school grounds, the younger of the two telling him to bring a single white feather to Hitomi. Then she had run off and vanished.

Who were these men?

Why a feather?

He was so caught up in his pacing and silent questioning that he never heard the knock at the house's front door.

"Dad?"

Ito turned to face his youngest child, his Son. "Yes, Tai, what is it?"

"There's someone here who wants to see all of us. He says he's a friend of Hitomi's."

Ushida straightened with a smile. "Show him in, Tai."

He returned moments later leading a young dark haired man dressed in a strange dark blue uniform. He walked tall and proud, his red brown eyes sharp and attentive to everything around him. He bowed slightly from the waist to Ito and Ushida.

"Kanzaki-sama, Kanzaki-san, it is an honor for me to finally meet you. Hitomi speaks very highly of you."

"Speaks?" Ito stuck on the word. "Hitomi's still alive?"

The young man smiled. "Of course she is, and well. She so wants you to be with her right now. I'm here to bring you to her."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Is she far from here?"

"Mm, quite far, yes."

"Then we need to pack…"

The dark haired youth chuckled. "No, you don't need to bring anything. Everything will be provided for you there. All I need you to do, all three of you, is to stand here, together, and think of Hitomi. I'll handle the rest."

Confused, but almost desperate to see Hitomi alive and safe, they complied. Ito was about to inquire as to the purpose of this silent meditation or whether the young man was completely mad when the living room suddenly seemed to explode in a blue white light. Unable to move out of this light the Kanzaki family began to panic. Mere seconds passed as their home faded from sight only to be replaced by gilded walls, polished floors and rich curtains of an immense room.

Ushida turned in place, taking in her new surroundings in sheer awe. "Where are we?" she breathed.

The young man looked around almost casually. "The main reception hall." he answered.

Tai went to one of the windows in curiosity and froze in shock at the sight. "Mom! Dad! There're two moons in the sky!" he exclaimed.

Ito rounded on the youth that had somehow brought them here. "Where _exactly_ are we?" he demanded.

"In the city of Fanelia on planet Gaia." he replied simply.

Ito was stunned. "Fanelia…? _Planet_ Gaia…?"

"This is Hitomi's story!" Tai exclaimed in growing excitement.

The young man smiled. "Ah, so she told you everything that happened here five years ago. Good, that saves a lot on explanations." He cocked his head to the side with his eyes closed as if suddenly feeling something. He smiled before looking at the Kanzaki family again. "Come, Hitomi's waiting for us in my study."

Mildly confused by everything going on, the Kanzaki family followed the young man out of the reception hall and down numerous maze-like corridors. They couldn't help but notice that each time he passed some armed men, guards no doubt, they would immediately snap to attention. Was he some sort of noble? A Royal? They reached the end of the corridor where a set of double doors lay slightly open. Anxious, fearful calls came from within. The youth in their lead raced into the room where four other individuals were trying to snap Hitomi out of what looked like a trance.

"… fire… it's burning again… so much pain… fighting… death… beware the Princess of Coins…" Hitomi muttered, her eyes glazed.

Ito was going to rush forward to his Daughter, but the youth beat him to her with a muttered curse, carefully cupping Hitomi's face as he kneeled before her.

"Hitomi, what do you see?" the young man coaxed gently.

"… fire… everything's on fire… burning… Fanelia's burning again…" she answered with unseeing eyes.

"Is this the future?" a small, blue eyed boy inquired gently.

"… future… so much pain… fighting… mercenaries… guymelefs… coins… coins falling all around… beware the Princess of Coins…"

The young man kneeling before her frowned slightly. "Princess of Coins?" he questioned.

"… she brings death… death to Fanelia… death to the people… everything's burning… so much pain… dying… the Luce… no, the Luce… he's dying… no…! No, Van!" and her hands snapped up to clutch at her head in an attempt to stop the vision.

The young man placed his hands on hers to gently fold them in her lap, then tipped her face up to him. Tears fell from her eyes and stained her cheeks. Her green eyes blinked as if waking from a dream. The young man very carefully wiped her tears away from her cheeks and eyes.

"Hitomi…?" he questioned softly.

She nodded shakily. "I'm… I'm alright now."

Ito stepped forward and just stared at his Daughter. She wore a gown of blue white velvet, long sleeves covering her arms and shoulders. She looked every bit like a noble lady. He silently noted how she held the young man's hands tightly, as if drawing strength from him. As if suddenly sensing her Father's presence, Hitomi looked up. The young man smiled at the surprised expression that spread across her face.

"As I promised you last night, Hitomi." he told her as he gently tugged her to her feet.

Her family swarmed around the still shaken girl, holding her tight, relieved and elated to find her alive and safe. The bombarded her with a thousand and one questions at once, each demanding explanations to everything they had seen and everything going on around them.

Ushida held her little girl tightly. "Is this really happening to us, Hitomi?" she asked.

"Yes, Mom, it's all real. As real as it was for me five years ago. I'm so glad you're all here. I was hoping you'd someday meet the friends I made here."

"Tell me, that story you told us about Gaia, it really is true? I mean, we're not having some sort of collective dream, right?"

Hitomi smiled gently. "Mom, if this is a dream, then I hope I never wake up." She suddenly turned to the five natives of Gaia standing not far away in polite silence. "Oh, but where are my manners? These are some of my friends here." She abruptly giggled at the youth who had brought her family to her. "You're going to absolutely hate the way I'm going to introduce you to them."

He smirked. "I'll try to contain myself."

She returned the smirk playfully before looking back to her family. "May I introduce His Royal Majesty, Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia," Van winced at her words, "… Millerna Aston, Princess of Asturia; Allan Schezar, Caelli Knight of Asturia; Prince Sid, High Duke of Freid; and finally the Lady Merle of Fanelia."

Kanzaki Tai blinked and cocked his head to one side as he stared at Merle with wide eyes. "She's… she's a cat!"

Merle frowned in slight annoyance. "So I am. Want to make something of it?" she demanded in growing annoyance.

Hitomi quickly wrapped her arms around Merle's shoulders to restrain her. "Easy, Merle, he didn't mean anything by it. Tai has just never seen anything like what Gaia has to offer. No one from my world has seen anything like there is here. Remember my reactions the first time I was here."

"Sorry," the young cat said meekly.

Hitomi smiled. "It's alright."

Ito finally recovered his wits from seeing his Daughter on such good terms with Royals and other noble bloods. He shook his head slightly, still not quite sure if he should yet believe his eyes and ears. "Why… Why did they bring you back here, after so many years?" he opted to ask instead.

"I wanted her here." Van answered confidently. "Hitomi helped me slay a dragon on your world and was here before Fanelia was destroyed. I saw her cry when it was burned. It wouldn't have been right to celebrate the completed re-building without her here to celebrate with us. She is a part of Gaia, of Fanelia, as well as a part of her world."

"Is she really _that_ important to you?" Ushida questioned in slight awe.

It was Prince Sid who stepped forward to answer. "Hitomi was a reluctant participant in the Destiny War, but by no means were her contributions to our victory insignificant ones. She urged for communication above all else. When you walked in a moment ago you witness her having a vision. She had many more such visions during the war, warning us of danger rushing to meet us down a certain path. She risked her life so many times to save all of us, selflessly. You ask if she is _that_ important to us. Yes, very much so."

Ito and Ushida were in complete awe that a child, who was probably no older than Tai, had spoke so eloquently and decisively about their Daughter. Hitomi blushed deeply at the words of the blue-eyed Prince, bowing her head humbly. She risked a quick glance to her friends and saw them all smiling in agreement. She felt so greatly honored by their near overwhelming faith and trust in her and of her abilities. A gentle, gloved hand slipped beneath her chin and tipped her face up, shy green eyes meeting ruddy brown. Van was smiling lovingly at her, eliciting a pleasant shiver to race down her spine. Hitomi easily returned his smile. He may have thought she was making it hard for him to resist her, but he certainly didn't make it any easier for her to resist him either.

"This is so cool!" Tai exclaimed abruptly as everything finally sunk in.

Allan gave him a confused look before turning to Hitomi. "Cool?"

She chuckled. "Expresses appreciation for a situation, event, object, so on." she explained. "It's one of the sayings from my world."

Tai was nearly bounding in barely contained excitement at everything. "I want to see those giant walking suits, oh, what did you call them?… Guy-… Guymelefs! Yeah! May I see them? Please?" he pleaded.

Van chuckled in amusement. "I don't see any harm in that. With your permissions of course." he directed to Ito and Ushida.

They blinked in surprise. A noble, a King no less, was asking _their_ permission to do something? It was unheard of on Earth unless the Royal was asking this of another noble. Ushida recovered from her shock before her husband did and nodded silently to the young monarch.

****

To Be Continued…


	8. The Return part 8

13 February, 2001

# Vision of Escaflowne

### "The Return"

by: The MOUSE.................................

Kanzaki Hitomi stared out of the large window of her quarters to the snow-covered city below and smiled. It was beautiful from a distance and even more beautiful up close. After having satisfied her little Brother's curiosity about guymelefs and leva-ships, Van had taken her family on a tour of his city, supplying them all with thick coats to wear against Gaia's winter. As they left the palace Hitomi had explained the actual extent of the damage the city had suffered, only serving to further increase the awe and wonder of her parents at how Fanelia looked like now. There had not been a trace of destruction anywhere. The people of Fanelia had welcomed the impromptu tour with open arms, treating her and her family like welcome friends. Young children had run up to Hitomi in wonder of the seer from the Moon of Illusions. A small snowball fight had even broken out between her and them. Her parents had looked on in horror when one projectile hit the young King square in the chest, but he merely grinned devilishly and joined into the battle. All around people laughed and some even clapped Van on the back. Hitomi felt a touch of pride as she thought back to the day's events. There had not been any signs of displeasure among Van's people. Fanelia's people were strong. She felt honored to simply call them all friends.

She heard noise from her quarters' adjoining bedroom and chuckled silently. When her Mother had discovered the vast wardrobe Hitomi had been supplied with, she had insisted on going through ever dress to pick out the most appropriate gown for tomorrow's opening ceremony. She felt her Daughter's status on Gaia deserved nothing less than extraordinary. Hitomi felt nervous when she thought of what would happen in the morning. Van planned to make the announcement of their betrothal during the celebration, but Hitomi had yet to tell her family about this.

How would they react knowing she would never come home?

She was snapped out of her pondering by an almost quiet knock at her chamber door. She cast a quick look over to her bedroom, noting that her Mother hadn't heard the gentle rapping. Hitomi concentrated and stretched her heightened senses past the door, smiling when she recognized the mind just beyond.

**__**

*Come in, Van.* she beckoned mentally.

The door opened and the young Fanelian monarch walked in. He smiled lovingly at his fiancée as he walked up behind her. She was so ethereal standing at the window, bathed in the light of Gaia's twin moons. He was certain there were probably more lovely women on Gaia, but he was also sure none of them could radiate such assurance and such innocence. From the first moment he had laid eyes on her he knew she was special. Never once had she treated him like the sheltered Royal he had always been: learning to fight from guards who were too cautious to hurt him; being around advisors who made sure his every decision was covered with a thousand and one contingencies. She had treated him like a friend first. He smiled at a thought. A friend who deserved a slap across the face every so often to knock some sense back into him. That was why he loved her so much. She was never afraid to speak her mind or try things out on her own, much like he did. She was his equal.

"You never cease to amaze me, Hitomi." he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist from behind.

She molded her back to his chest with a blissful sigh. "That makes two of us. The more time I spend on Gaia, the stronger my abilities become. The proof: my vision."

"Yes, a confusing vision. But we'll overcome it, just as we did all the others."

She smiled at his reflection in the windowpane. "I have no doubt of that."

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed as he held her tenderly, both savoring every awakened sensation as if it were their first and their last. She turned in his arms to wrap her arms around his torso, her face snuggled up against the side of his neck. She listened to the strong beat of his heart, savoring the feeling of security the sound gave her. She always felt so safe around him, but no more than now.

"You haven't told your family yet." he stated in a gentle whisper.

Hitomi sighed, knowing what he was referring to. "I don't know how to tell them that, when they go back to Earth, I won't be with them."

"Why won't you be with us?" Kanzaki Ushida demanded from the door to the bedchamber.

The young engaged duo faced her in surprise. They hadn't realized someone had been listening in on their conversation. Hitomi instinctively looked to Van for help and support in this, finding them both in his gentle, urging smile. She squared her shoulders slightly in resolve and turned to her Mother.

"Mom, you might want to sit down to hear what Van and I have to tell you. It'll explain why I'm here and why I wanted to have you, Dad, and Tai here as well."

With a growing look of dread, Ushida sat on one of the sitting room's small couches. Hitomi and Van sat across from her, hands laced together tightly. Ushida couldn't help but notice this. That, and they had been locked in each other's arms ever so tenderly not a moment ago when she had walked in. She looked at them for a moment before repeating her previous question.

"Why won't you be with us?"

Hitomi took a deep breath to calm herself. "Mom, Van wants me to stay."

Ushida felt a protective flash of anger well up within her aimed at the young King. "It's because of her powers! You're keeping her here because of them! You ordered her to stay!" she snapped at him hotly.

The young duo both blinked in surprise at this. 

"No, Mom, you have it all wrong!" Hitomi stated quickly in Van's defense.

"Kanzaki-san, five years ago her powers might have been the reason for me to want to keep her here, but now I don't care about her abilities. Yes, I bless her for her visions, sixth sense and second sight, but I wouldn't care for her any less whether she had them or not."

Ushida blinked, her anger receding. "What… what are you saying?"

Her Daughter smiled. "Van didn't order me to stay, Mom. It wasn't an order. It was a proposal."

"A…? He…?" she stammered as she watched Van brush Hitomi's fingers to his lips with a slight smile. "Have you said this to your Father?" she suddenly questioned, her mind reeling at the news.

Hitomi looked apprehensive. "Not yet. I don't know how to tell him. To him, I'm still his _little_ girl."

"Do you want me to talk to him about this for you?"

She brightened. "Then… then you approve?"

He Mother began to chuckle softly. "There's not much I can do to stop you in this, but of course I approve. Don't think a Mother doesn't notice all the looks the two of you were giving each other all day." She faced Van. "Do you truly love my Daughter?"

"More than life itself." he readily agreed, awed by the depth of his own feelings. His fiancée snuggled closer to his side as she smiled ever so lovingly at him. "Like I told her, letting her go five years ago had been the single most hardest thing for me to do in my life. I can't bare the thought of losing her again."

"And I don't want to leave, Mom." Hitomi added. "I _want_ to stay on Gaia. I _want_ to stay with Van. All these years you and Dad wondered why I was so quiet and withdrawn all of a sudden. The reason was I was away from the one man I love more that anything and anyone."

Ushida smiled, laughter and pride in her eyes. "You don't have to convince me of anything, I can clearly see everything in the both of you, your actions, your eyes." She smiled whimsically suddenly. "I must say, Hitomi dear, you couldn't have done better. A King!" and they all laughed softly. "I have been blessed to have been allowed to witness such a strong love, so I give you my blessing in this in return. Hitomi dear, I'll talk to your Father tonight and by morning you'll have his blessings as well."

She leapt from her seat and embraced her Mother in a tight and joyful hug. "You're the best, Mom."

She chuckled as she extracted herself from the embrace. "So you say. Well, I better go see your Father now. This may take a while to convince him." and she stood.

"And I have a few things to settle with Balthus." Van stated as he, too, stood. He smiled down at his future wife, tenderly tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I just needed to see you… to give me strength."

Hitomi smiled at him lovingly and stood to escort them both to the door. Whereas Ushida simply walked away in confidence, the young King hesitated, staying at the seer's side. He carefully cupped her cheek with one bare hand, his thumb gliding gently across her cheekbone. She nuzzled his palm with a blissful sigh, her eyes shutting on their own. Silently she wondered how a single touch from him could set her adrift on a sea of so many pleasant emotions. His breath suddenly caressed her lips only seconds before he kissed her. She didn't resist, didn't want to resist, only melted to his touch. She could hardly wait for the week to end. 

In less than seven days she would become his wife.

* * *

Down the hall from the seer's quarters a pair of golden eyes scowled at the embracing pair. Seeing the Fanelian King kiss the witch from the Moon of Illusions decided Cadoma on her course of action. And she would have to implement it soon. Rumor in the palace was that he would soon announce his choice for Queen. She frowned a self-satisfied grin.

__

Tonight, a warning.

But what if he ignores the message? another voice queried.

__

Then We move on to the next stage. And We know the perfect people to do the job.

But will they agree to help you?

Of course! They're barbarians in it for the money and no one on Gaia has more than Naporia. The remaining Raiders will accept Our proposal. Besides, he'll love the chance to re-pay Lord Fanel. Revenge is something Sheahan does best.

****

To be Continued…


	9. The Return part 9

Vision of Escaflowne-The Return09

August 28, 2001

****

Gomennasi, minna, for being so late in coming out with this next chapter. ^_^() 

As some of you probably already know I was busy trying to finish another series using the characters from Card Captor Sakura. But now that series is finished and I can concentrate my whole attention on finishing this series. It actually had a lot better reviews than I had expected, but that's just me being critical ^_^

Again, gomennasi. Flame me if you must.

Vision of Escaflowne "The Return" 

by: The MOUSE.................................

Van Fanel's meeting with his Advisor, Balthus, had gone much quicker than he had expected. The pudgy man had literally thrown himself at his King's feet, begging for mercy for having made all the arrangements with Naporia before having consulted with Van. The young King had merely stood there and listened to his groveling Advisor. He had let him explain everything he had done, let him apologize for his error before speaking to him. The condition to his forgiveness was simple no matter which way one looked at it. It was Balthus duty now to inform the King of Naporia that there was a grave misunderstanding and that the Fanelian King had not been seeking a Queen. Balthus had to explain that his Lord Fanel already had a choice made for a Queen, but his Advisors had misunderstood his statement. Van told Balthus that he would agree to compensate the Naporian King for this wrong, but that he would not take the Princess Cadoma as his wife and that she had to leave Fanelia. From the corner of his eye he had seen Cadoma watching the proceedings from a corner of the room, vainly keeping to the shadows to remain hidden. A small perverted smirk decorated her face. Van had shuddered imperceivably at that. He hadn't been sure if this smile of hers was because she enjoyed watching Balthus begging for mercy as if Van would strike him down coldly, or if she had something else in mind. No matter what she believed she was sorely mistaken. One, he wouldn't kill anyone for such a simple mistake as Balthus had made. Two, his heart was firmly rooted with Hitomi. And three, nothing Cadoma ever did or said from that moment on would ever change his decision. The girl worried him. Somehow he knew she was dangerous. She had the same maniacal look Dillandau had sported each time he saw pain and suffering. The sooner she left for Naporia, the better for all of Fanelia.

Now it was late at night and the young King's mind was as far away from problems of state or any such worries. His breath was slow and steady as he slept. Only one vision dominated his mind: the image of his betrothed, Kanzaki Hitomi. He dreamed of how she would look like of their wedding day. No doubt she would be sublime. He would put his Kingdom's resources towards making sure she was a goddess. His goddess. He smiled in his sleep as his dreams took a turn for the better. She was standing before him in her wedding gown of rich silk and satin, a jeweled circlet sitting proudly on her head, the light of the twin moons shining down on her through the open curtains. A sweet and seductive smile adorned her glistening lips, her pale green eyes seeming to glow in the dim light. She had to be supernatural to be so painfully beautiful. As he gazed at her he saw her slim hands disappear behind her back. Moments later they return to her sides and the dress slides from her lithe form to the ground in a rustle of fabric. Van felt himself tremble and grow warm as he realized that her thin white slip was nearly transparent in the moonlight. He could just make out the curves of her hips, her breasts through the silk. He rose to his feet to go to her when her hands took hold of the straps on her shoulders, easing them off ever so slowly. He smiled. He dimly realized that she was going so slow to torture him.

Her body suddenly jerked forward, her beautiful features twisting in pain.

Van caught her as she crumpled in his arms, desperately demanding what was happening to her. A dark, sticky stain formed on the front of her slip. He felt the dark itchor against his hands supporting her back. This was when horror filled his soul. Raising his hands slightly he felt the hilt of a knife buried deep in her back. It confirmed his worst fears. His Queen had been stabbed. On their wedding night no less! It felt as if his entire being had been twisted into a knot at the sight of death claiming the one ray of light he possessed in his life. With each breath that drew her closer to her last his own breath seemed to leave the young King. He couldn't lose her, not now, not after everything he had gone through just to bring her home.

Looking up he saw the dark silhouette of a woman walking towards him, a low laugh in her throat. He couldn't see her face since she kept to the shadows, but somehow he had a feeling he knew who she was. Her hands were suddenly illuminated by the moonlight. Dark red blood covered them. She was the murderer, the one responsible for all of this. But rage just wouldn't come to the Fanelian King. He was in shock. Van looked down at the body of his beloved failing in his arms. His heart gave a painful squeeze.

__

You are ours now, King of Fanelia, a voice hovered through the air.

He knew that voice!

"No!" Van called out, bolting upright in bed.

It took him a moment to remember where he was. His curtains were closed, only a thin slit of light shining through them. His sheets were strewn all over the place from his fitful sleep. This was his bedchamber, it was late at night, and he was completely alone. Van felt the coolness of the air against his damp skin. He ran a hand through his unruly hair with a deep sigh.

"... just a dream..." he sighed. _It felt so real!_ he pondered. _A dream or a warning? I know that voice… Who was it? Why can't I remember that voice?_ He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind to let his subconscious muddle it over._ Well, there's no way I'm getting back to sleep tonight. Damn!_

Throwing on a loose shirt, his sword always at his side, the young monarch left his chambers, aimlessly walking down his palace's numerous corridors. No one would wonder about his presence. He often roamed the halls this late at night, seeking solace in the solarium or merely going to the Grand Hall to practice some shadow fencing. Though, back then, his reason had been his sense of suffocating solitude. Now it was due to his nightmare. He had to clear his mind of this dream or vision. The last thing he wanted to see or remember was the look of death on Hitomi's face and feel the helplessness in his own soul at not being able to save her.

The corridors were empty this late at night. The only sounds that reached his ears were his own bare feet padding against cool marble floors. He didn't care how cold it was. To him, right then, it felt good. It occupied his mind, took his attention away from his fear. He slowed his aimless trek and looked around to get his bearings. A small smile came to his lips as he realized where his feet had taken him almost instinctively. He was now standing before Hitomi's chamber door. Beyond this door slept his beloved seer of the Moon of Illusions, a woman so full of life and mystery that any man yearned to simply stand at her side. He laid a hand against her door with a gentle smile.

__

Sleep well, my Love. I hope your dreams are better than mine were.

He heard what sounded like a light scuffling when he stepped away from the door. Van paused and listened more intently. 

Nothing. 

He shrugged and was about to walk off when he suddenly heard it, forcing him to jerk around to the door. 

A muffled scream coming from inside of Hitomi's chambers. 

Using his shoulder as a battering ram, Van knocked in her door and raced inside the chamber to the bedroom. Her screams were clearer now, as well as the sounds of intruders struggling against her, shouting at her to be quiet and that no one would hear her. How wrong they were. The warrior King burst into the bedchamber, his sword drawn and ready to defend his Queen-to-be. The light of the moons showed him three men dressed in black were fighting to restrain Hitomi to the bed and silence her cries. 

Ninjas!

Mercenaries for hire.

A war cry broke from his throat as he rushed the nearest of these intruders. This one still managed to turn and duck in time to avoid the Fanelian blade aimed at his neck. The other two, seeing they were discovered, released the girl from the Mystic Moon and turned their attention to the newcomer, lunging at him only to pull back to avoid the swipe of the sword. Hitomi saw her chance and scrambled off the bed, swiping at the nearest attacker with a pillow to distract him from her rescuer. This one fell, stunned, his hand reaching out blindly to catch the girl's ankle. He missed. She ducked past the antagonists, finding temporary refuge behind her beloved King. Van kept himself between her and these men, daring them to try anything against her now that he was here to defend her, his sword held up at ready.

"Go get the guards!" he ordered of his betrothed. Then, when she didn't move right away, "Go!"

The Kanzaki girl blinked sharply, then bolted for the door to the corridors, calling for the Palace Guards at the top of her lungs. Meanwhile, inside the chambers, the Fanelian King managed to hold his own against the three attackers. Metal flashed in the moonlight, casting silver arcs in the darkness. 

Thrust...

Parry...

Dodge...

Dodge...

Parry...

Lunge...

Parry...

Thrust...

Thrust...

Dodge...

The Ninjas' only weapons were short daggers against his sword, but they were trained in far more cunning fighting techniques than he had been. The Ninjas' advantage was that they were more numerous. When one tired, one of the other two would take over the battle. It tested Van's stamina to its very limits. A hard wall abruptly pressed up against his back. His teachers' voices echoed in his mind, chiding him, and he cursed viciously to himself.

__

Never let the enemy get you against a wall. Your actions are limited then. You can't escape.

Van growled. He wouldn't let these three intruders win without a good fight.

__

For Hitomi, he swore mentally.

* * *

Kanzaki Hitomi, seer from the Moon of Illusions, cried out desperately for help in the empty palace corridors, not daring to go too far from her chambers. Who knew what was waiting for her in the corridors? More ninjas? Inside her room she could hear metal clashing against metal, and other items, as the battle raged on. Fear twisted her insides into painful knots. She was afraid for Van. He was outnumbered in this battle. She knew he was an amazing swordsman, but even then this seemed impossible for him to win. She wished desperately for him to live. He couldn't die. She had just found him again. She was going to be his wife. Hitomi loved him too much to have him die now. 

The sound of rushing boots on marble reached her ears then. Around a corner a number of guards, led by Allan Schezar, came running in response to her calls, weapons already drawn. All five looked as if they had dressed in a hurry, loose shirts billowing out as they ran. Merle was a few stride behind them, her claws bared, her ears pressed back ready for a fight, her short nightgown not hindering her in the least. Hitomi waved them over quickly, pointing into her room before rushing inside to point to the bedroom. They followed her in and immediately heard the sounds of battle raging where she pointed. It was all the prompting they needed. They rushed away from the terrified girl, swords drawn to lend their help to the already fighting monarch. Feeling her terror for the life of her love rise, Hitomi curled up into a corner of the chamber, clasped hands to her lips in silent supplication for a favorable outcome. 

__

Onegai, let him live! she prayed. _Don't let him be hurt, I beg you!_

As if feeling Hitomi's intense fear Merle turned from the battle, her wide scarlet eyes searching the room for her friend. The cat woman found her cowering in a far corner of the room, nearly hidden from sight by a table, green eyes fixed on the door leading to the fighters. Merle's demeanor changed at the sight of the girl, the fight momentarily forgotten. Her raised fur smoothed itself, her claws retracting away to leave gentle fingers. Even her ears perked up, making her a friendlier sight. Merle slowly crawled over to Hitomi in a very non-threatening way, a low purr in the back of her throat. Hitomi barely reacted to her. As a Mother would do for a child the lithe cat woman wrapped her arms around her trembling friend's shoulders, gathering her up close to rock her soothingly, petting her hair, her tail wrapping around her bare ankles.

"You have nothing to fear now, Hitomi. Van-sama will win, he always does." she soothed in a soft purr. "You'll see. Have faith."

Hitomi still didn't move, her eyes closing to the world around her as she struggled against her relentless fear.

The pair noticed the silence first. The room was so quiet it was deafening. Merle's sensitive ears twitched back and forth, searching for any sound. She barely heard heavy breathing from the fighters that remained in the other room, and pained groans from those who had lost. She smiled. Survivors meant that the intruders were not the victors. Ninjas were known never to let anyone survive them. It showed weakness. Killing witnesses also ensured no one could ever recognize them in the future. Still curled into a tight ball Hitomi heard the sound of men walking by where she hid, half carrying, half dragging what sounded like bodies. Then something metallic was being set aside on a nearby table, tired footfall nearing her and Merle. The soft scratch and hiss of a match being struck came next and a lamp was lit. A pale light became visible even through her closed eyes. Then someone sighed, a soft sound that Hitomi could recognize even in her deepest sleep. She blinked her eyes open, tentatively looking up at her savior.

Van's ruddy eyes were fixed on her. Fatigue and growing hunger glowed in their depths at the sight of his Queen-to-be, mostly at the sight of her wisp of a nightgown. It almost resembled the slip she had worn in his dream, barely covering her, it's light green color not quite opaque on her athletic body. It made him think suddenly. Had his nightmare actually been a vision warning him that she had been in danger? Whatever the case it made him thankful for having it. Without the dream he would have never taken his late night walk and he would have lost her to the intruders.

Hitomi felt her breath lock in her throat. She remembered having seen Van shirtless on more than one occasion, but they had both been younger then. He had looked nothing like now. He had the well-balanced, understated build of a man who acquired his musculature through constant hard work rather than visits to the local gym, with the implication that he had honed his dexterity along with his strength. A film of perspiration clung to his bronze skin. She blushed. To her eyes he was a god.

The young King's thoughts were abruptly broken at the sight of the deep red hue coloring his betrothed's cheeks. Curious as to why she was blushing he knelt before her and cupped her cheek. She felt so warm under his fingers.

"Are you alright, Hitomi?" he questioned gently.

Her green eyes began to blink, snapping out of her reverie at his query. She sucked in a hard breath, the events of only a moment ago finally sinking in, and she threw herself against his chest with a silent sob, her form trembling. Van responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her frame protectively, tenderly stroking her short hair. She clung to him desperately, never wanting to let go, afraid to let go. She just wanted to lose herself in the strength and security of his arms.

Merle kept her distance, watching her past love-interest cuddle and comfort the woman she had grown to call her friend. A tiny twinge of jealousy touched her heart, but she stamped it back hard. Van-sama was infinitely happier with Hitomi. Her place was not to be jealous. His happiness was all that counted. She just hoped that someday she would find someone who could make her as happy as Hitomi made Van-sama.

"Shhh." the young monarch soothed. "It's all over now. They're gone. Everything's alright now."

"See, Hitomi? I told you Van-sama would win." Merle smirked smugly.

The girl from the Mystic Moon actually chuckled. "Never had a doubt."

Feline eyes regarded her friend carefully. "You want me to stay the night and keep you company?"

Green eyes looked to Merle and then to Van in silent debate. Van smiled at the question she didn't dare ask him. "It wouldn't be proper if I stayed, Hitomi, even if nothing happened. Besides, I would be far too tempted to do more than just hold you."

"And we can't have that until you two are married." Merle piped in with a grin. "So, I'll stay instead and make sure nothing happens to you." 

Hitomi smiled. "A man would have to be foolish to do anything with you around, right?"

"Right!"

"Arigatou, Merle, to you and your claws."

Merle merely beamed proudly.

"Allan and I will question those men in the morning to find out who hired them." the monarch stated as he helped his soon-to-be-wife to her feet. "And I'll assign you a personal escort to watch over you."

"I wouldn't want to impose…" the seer protested.

A tender smile touched his lips. "Never an imposition to protect the woman I love."

She smiled at him adoringly and lightly kissed his lips in thanks. He cupped her face between his hand in response, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Get some sleep." he told her. "Tomorrow is a busy day. I want you to be well rested for it."

* * *

Dressed in her darkest robes, concealed in a shadow, Cadoma spied the happenings within the chamber through the door that had been left open. The Fanelian King was holding the witch protectively. He had rushed to save her life. Cadoma fumed silently when the couple kissed. The King left the room shortly afterwards, leaving the lowly cat female to watch over the witch. Her plan had been ruined.

__

How hard is it to kidnap the wretched witch? She is such a frail creature.

You failed.

We know! she growled inwardly. _She is being protected by that cat tonight. We cannot try anything more this night._

He will announce his impending wedding to her in the morning. How will you stop him?

Let Our King announce his wedding. He will never see her attend it.

She turned away and stalked back down the corridor towards her chambers. She quickly took out some paper and scribbled a hasty message in black ink. Then she approached a caged winged creature she kept as a pet.

"You have served Us before, little one." she spoke to the half bat, half bird creature. "We call on you again." She tied the folded piece of paper to its leg and walked over to her window, opening it. "You know who We wish this message to get to. Fly fast and do not fail Us." and she released the flying creature to the night.

__

You tread a fine line between love and loyalty, Cadoma. If you are caught...

We will not be caught! We will see this King as Our husband even if it takes Our last breath. And Sheahan will see this happen for Us.

****

To Be Continued...


	10. The Return part 10

** 7 August 2002 

Gomen nazi for taking so long with posting this next chapter, minna, demo I was working on a major personal project that I hope someday all of you will get a chance to read once I get it published ^_^ But for now, on with the story!!! Arigatou to Logan91235 for his help as a sounding board and for helping me figure out Van's speech.

** The Vision of Escaflowne : "The Return" 

By : The MOUSE 

Merle gave a loud yawn as she stretched lazily, waking from one of the best dreams she had experienced in a long time. Part of her regretted having to wake from it, while the other part screamed in excitement for her to get up. Today was **_the_** day.

She growled to herself. _What's so special about today?_ she self questioned.

_Baka! Today, Lord Van announces his engagement to Hitomi to all of Fanelia. Get up or you'll miss it!_

Her head sprang up, bright eyes wide and awake. _Right, as if I'd miss that._

She stretched again and looked to the head of the bed where Kanzaki Hitomi still lay, sleeping soundly even after the attack last night. It was obvious she trusted Merle's heightened animal senses and sharp cat claws to keep her safe through the night. Despite the fights they had gotten into in the past, always quarreling with each other, they had become the best of friends. Candor was often a powerful tool in instigating friendships. 

Merle crept to the head of the bed and gave Hitomi a nudge. 

The girl didn't react.

Again Merle poked at her arm.

She groaned and rolled over, ignoring the lithe cat girl.

"Hitomi." Merle whined, giving her shoulder a shake. "Wake up!"

"Just five more minutes." Hitomi mumbled into her pillow.

"C'mon, Hitomi. Breakfast'll be ready in a little bit. You don't want to miss it, do you?"

"Maybe." came the new mumble.

"No, you don't. Not since this'll be a busy day for you."

She raised her head slightly, her green eyes opening to mere slits. "Busy day?"

Merle balled her fists on her hips in growing frustration. "As in the grand re-opening of Fanelia. As in Lord Van's announcement of you as his choice for his Queen. Remember now?"

With a near screech of panic, Hitomi bolted from the bed, nearly throwing Merle to the ground in the process. She ran the short way to her closet and flung it open, frantically searching through dress after dress to find just the right one in the perfect shade. She suddenly growled in frustration.

"I have absolutely nothing to wear!" she wailed.

The young female cat began to laugh. "Well over five hundred dresses to choose from and you say you have nothing to wear. Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

The seeress had to pause, then cracked a sheepish grin. "Does sound looney. But this dress has to be absolutely perfect for today."

"Hai, hai, of course. Move over a second."

With her head and shoulders buried in and amongst all the silks and satins, Merle rummaged through the closet, her tail flicking back and forth with each find she came across. The movements became more erratic with each better find. Suddenly, her tail stuck straight up, ramrod stiff.

"Aha! Perrrfect." she cooed from the depths.

Hitomi's green eyes sparkled is awe at the shimmering fabric. "Oh, Merle, you're a genius!"

"I know." she grinned simply.

* * *

Covered in a heavy cloak of electric blue velvet, Princess Cadoma casually walked the edge of the Palace palisade, searching for the hidden steel grate she had spied during her late night excursion the day before. If her contact had read the message correctly then this grate would be where they would meet. Ducking beneath a low hanging tree, she found her target, half hidden by freshly fallen snow. Beyond it should see a number of huddled figures partly buried in the snow, doing their best not to shiver in the cold. She smiled to herself in satisfaction.

"Sheahan." she called softly to the figures. "We are pleased to see you received Our message."

"That we did, little Princess." he grunted, his dark eyes seeming to burn like coals. "That payment you promised better be big or else you might just find yourself among the hostages."

She frowned. "You will get your reward when the witch from the Moon of Illusions is dead and when We are sitting on Fanelia's throne as its Queen."

* * * 

Van Fanel's heart pounded hard and fast as he stood just within the balcony entryway, tugging nervously at the sleeves of his formal uniform of office. In the next few moments he would step out there and announce to the world that his dearest Hitomi had accepted to become his Queen. It was like a dream come true to the young King, a dream that had haunted him from the moment he realized just how much the girl from the Moon of Illusions really and truly meant to him.

_Dear gods above, if this really is all a dream, then don't ever let me wake from it_, he pleaded, his eyes shut tight.

"You almost look as if you're about to go to war." A gentle voice quipped from off to his side.

He smiled. "And yours is the face that would launch that war, Hitomi." 

He looked at her and felt his heart skip a beat in awe. If ever stood a more ethereal being on Gaia, Hitomi easily outshone that being at that very moment. The gown she wore rivaled the color of the finest sapphires, an intricate layer of white lace overtop the blue silk to mute the color. It accented her every curve beautifully yet subtly. The lace opened in an upside down V on the front of her skirts while it rose high on her throat and covered the length of her arms. A royal blue cloak lay draped over her arm, ready to be worn the moment she stepped out into the cold on the balcony. Her pendant caught the day's light and glinted fiercely, its pink a sharp contrast to the white and blue of her gown.

Hitomi smirked at his awed expression. "You're cute when you're dumbstruck." She giggled.

He blinked, recovering, and grinned. "I'll be dumbstruck a lot then. Each time you step into sight."

She had the grace to blush. "Flatterer."

Van walked up to her and gently cupped her face in his hands, gazing into her eyes with all the love he possessed for her. Ever so tenderly he warmed her lips with his own, a kiss so tender that her heart ached for more.

"Ready for this?" he asked her when he pulled away.

It took a moment for her to recover from the embrace before she smiled. "I've been ready for this for the last five years."

"Then let's not waste another second." he chuckled, indicating the balcony with an upturned hand.

With a slightly giddy giggle she preceded him onto the balcony filled with dignitaries, taking a brief moment to secure her cloak in place to protect her from the cold.

* * *

From her hiding place Cadoma grit her teeth at the sight of _her_ King kissing the simple looking witch. This girl wore no jewels, no fancy gown, there was just nothing eye catching about her yet Fanel had eyes only for her.

_Bide you time, Cadoma,_ she cautioned herself. _Soon she'll be gone for good and We will be the only one Our dear King will **ever** have eyes for._

* * *

Van stepped up to the edge of the balcony, greeted by a roar from the gathered crowd below. He smiled at them, taking a moment to look behind himself at his gathered friends and comrades in arms. Hitomi stood with her family, glowing with pride and excitement. Merle stood not too far away as a friend and bodyguard to the seer, her orange fur nearly glowing so much it shone. Millerna and Allen held reserved, proud smiles for the young King and Prince Sid nearly bounded anxiously. Van smiled at them all, then returned his attention to the boisterous crowd, raising his arms to quiet them.

"Pepople of Fanelia!"  His voice echoed over the silence. "﻿I watched as you all came together and set about the task of restoring our fair city. I stand before you, looking out over a great nation... Our enemies thought scattering us to the winds could destroy us. They thought our strength had been destroyed alongside our army. They thought that we, as a people, were only as invulnerable as the walls of ﻿our ramparts. And now they are gone and we stand once more!"

The crowd erupted into cheers once more, quieting at a sign from their King.

"Our strength, our resolve, and our unity lay not in our countryside, but in our people! I stand before you now on the dark anniversary of Fanelia's longest night.  We were tested ﻿and, by what I see now as I look out over our city and our people, I know without question that the bonds we share are stronger then anything our enemies could ever destroy. On this day, five years ago, we stood up as a nation and showed the world our true mettle!"

Even louder cheers rose up from the multitude, pride filling the air at their own exploits.

Then, when they had quieted again, "This is why I have also chosen this day among all others, this day we celebrate our city's rebirth much like the phoenix rising from the ashes, to announce two more grand occasions.  The first grand occasion is the return of our dearest of friends, the Lady Hitomi of the Moon of Illusions!"

The young King held his hand out to his beloved, quietly beckoning her to him as the masses once again cheered in welcome.  Taking his gloved hand, Hitomi held her breath before looking out at all the people.  They stretched as far as the eye could see, jostling with each other to get the best possible view of the balcony high above.  She smiled at them all, at their devotion to their young ruler and to their city, and waved to the people, much to their delight.  It was heartwarming to know they remembered all that had happened even after five years and still had the courage to move on.  She felt Van squeeze her hand and she turned to smile at him.  A bright and passionate fire glowed in his dark eyes as he looked at her, a gaze that sent a pleasant thrill up her spine.

"The second grand occasion is Lady Hitomi's acceptance to become Fanelia's Queen!"

If anyone had thought the throngs of people had been loud before, their next cheer easily changed their minds.  Van heard none of it so much he was lost in the bright green depths of Hitomi's eyes.

"Seven days hence we will celebrate our nuptials.  Everyone is welcome to attend!"

The people began to shout, _long live Lord Van,_ and, _long live Lady Hitomi,_ up to the oblivious couple.  It had been obvious to everyone who had ever seen the pair together that this was what both had wanted for a long time.  Some of the bolder attendees began chanting for them to kiss to seal their promise.  The pair seemed to respond to this call, Van tugging Hitomi in close to himself, his arm snaking around her slim waist.

*  *  *

With a low growl Cadoma shone a small mirror down at the crowd.  

It was the awaited signal.

*  *  *

Hitomi could almost taste Van's lips on her own, his breath caressing her skin, when a violent explosion rattled the balcony.  Screams and smoke filled the air.  People ran in every which direction as burly men plowed through the gathered innocents.  Another explosion shattered the air and Van ducked slightly in reflex, pulling Hitomi close to himself to protect her from this sudden madness.  She clung to his coat, her eyes searching her surroundings through the thickening smoke.  She saw Allen and Sid lead her family back inside and away from any danger.  She thought she caught a glimpse of Princess Cadoma's face through the smoke, but she quickly dismissed the thought when the attackers began pouring onto the balcony at them.  Van's arms tightened around his future Queen and quickly ushered her into the Palace and to safety.  

Hitomi trembled in his arms.

_God help us!  It's starting!_

**To Be Continued...**


	11. The Return part 11

6 November 2002

**A shorty, but a goodie.**

**And just in time for Christmas no less ^_^**

**The next instalment will be a little longer, I hope.  The action will start soon.  Rave, rant, or flame if you must, but this is all there is for now.**

**The Vision of Escaflowne :**

**"The Return"**

**   By : The MOUSE**

"Search the Palace from top to bottom!" Sheahan shouted to his attacking Raiders.  "I want those Royals found and brought to me at once!"

His men scrambled through the snow-covered streets and over the city's main square, chasing after those who tried to escape, all the while heading for the mighty Fanelian Palace to storm its walls.  Many of their number had already breeched the tall battlements, but that was still too small a number to take control of the heart of this city.

And Sheahan demanded complete control.

The Raiders' leader strode purposefully and unhurriedly towards the Palace's main gate.  As if on cue from his approach, the towering iron doors swung upon with the barest of squeaks.  Inside, hundreds of bodies littered the ground, the corpses of guards and guests who had tried to prevent the onslaught.  

Sheahan smiled at the sight.  

Carnage was always his favorite thing to see early in the day.  It always gave him such a rush.  And this particular moment was certainly no exception to the rule.  A vast and opulent Palace lay before him, a domicile he knew was filled with countless riches beyond imagination.  The Fanelian King's ransom for the Seeress of the Mystic Moon had certainly been proof.  And, were he to capture the young monarch, Sheahan would have an endless supply of the precious Draconian feathers every collector and fanatic in Gaia coveted so much.  The Raider nearly drooled at the prospects of so much wealth.  He wouldn't let those riches slip through his fingers.  

And there was an extra prize aside from the gold, jewels and feathers: the girl from the Mystic Moon.  Princess Cadoma could say what she wanted, the King would be captured and the Seeress would not be killed.  Afterall, if she really could see the future as people said she could, she was a weapon no one in his right mind would let escape.  Sheahan had to admit; Lord Fanel was a shrewd one to propose marriage to the little witch in order to keep her within Fanelia.  That, and she was a delicious looking woman.  He smiled again from the lurid thoughts drifting before his mind's eye.

Yes, he would enjoy the little green-eyed beauty.

*  *  *

Kanzaki Ushida trembled in her husband's arms as they, and the Royal party with a handful of Palace Guards, huddled inside an empty room, all eyes fixed on the door to keep from being surprised by the Palace intruders.  Ushida looked at each face around her in turn.  She noticed how each person from this world seemed unperturbed by what was happening.  Actually, they seemed quite annoyed.  Her eyes they fell on Hitomi and the sight caused her to blink.  Her Daughter was sporting the same annoyed expression as those around her as she crouched near the young Fanelian King.  This intrigued Ushida.  Her Daughter, the way she knew her in any case, was usually not the calmest of girls in stressful situations.  She remembered times when Hitomi would go into hysterical fits when the moment surpassed her.  

So then why did she seem so calm?

The elder woman strained to hear what was being spoken by the others of her group.

"Why is it I was certain that bastard was going to retaliate somehow?" Van muttered, his hand repeatedly squeezing the hilt of his sword.

"Because he's a madman and we've fought enough of those to know how they think." Millerna replied with a twinge of irony in her voice.

Hitomi smirked, greatly surprising her Mother.  "If we know what psychos think, what does that say about us?"

"That we're in dire need of a relaxing retreat."  The Princess then turned her eyes away from the door.  "Anyone have any ideas on how we're going to get out of this?"

Van grit his teeth.  "I'd call on Escaflowne, but I've only ever controlled him from short distances.  I don't know if it'll work."

"Then we'll both try, Van.  Just like back in Zaibach." and she gripped his hand. 

"You're sure about this?"

"We don't have much of a choice at this moment."

He paused for a heartbeat, in fear for her.  The last time she spoke of she had been forced to feel the searing pain he himself had felt when Zaibach's warriors had begun to disassemble the ancient Ispano armor.  

His eyes then locked with hers and nodded at the determination and bravery he saw shining there.  Ushida was almost in awe at the sight.  Hitomi's willingness to help was a shock, given the present situation.  Both she and Ito watched as Van and Hitomi closed their eyes, entering some sort of deep meditation, the pendant at Hitomi's throat beginning to glow in the dim light.

Kanzaki Tai perked up slightly at the mention of Escaflowne, suddenly curious in something other than the battle waging outside.  "Who's this Esca-whatsit guy?"

Prince Sid grinned at him knowingly.  "You will see."

*  *  *

Holding their weapons before them to ward off any unforeseen attack, five Raiders carefully penetrated into the Palace's inner sanctum.  It was a huge garden that must have been thick with lush greenery during the warmer seasons.  For now, all the trees and bushes were bare, carving eerie paths through the snow.  The lead Raider squinted over the glare of sunlight on snow, spying a tall structure at the center of this sanctum.  Not saying a single word he signaled to his men and led the way to this building.  The only sounds that reached their ears in this short trek were those of the on-going battle and their feet crunching in the snow.  The closer they came to the structure, the better their vision became.  It was a simple building of wood and stone.  A grain storage, no doubt.  The lead Raider began to grin.  It was also a perfect place for frightened Palace staff to hide from their attackers.  

The five carefully positioned themselves around the immense door, preparing themselves to burst through the smaller door built into the larger entrance.  An unspoken signal was given and the group rushed into the building.

Nothing.

Not a living soul was about.  All that was visible were tall piles of grain and hay, some under tarps, others left bare to the cold.  The five searched everywhere conceivable, searching for any signs of humanoid life, but there was absolutely nothing to be found.  Not at all what these men had expected to see.  Disappointed by the lack of a prize find the men began to head back towards the door.

The sound of mechanics coming to life caught their ears and they whirled around.  One tarp, far in the back of the chamber, had begun to move.  Shouts passed between them as they sought to place the blame on one of them for not checking that particular area.  The moving tarp grew to an imposing height moments before a massive metal hand tore it away.

One of the men blanched in recognition.  "Escaflowne…!"

*  *  *

Their eyes remaining closed at all times, both Van and Hitomi stiffened at the images presented to them before their mind's eye.

"They made it to the Inner Garden." the young King voiced.

Allan Schezar leaned forward in urgency.   "How many of them?" 

A frown formed on Hitomi's face.  "I only see five.  They're inside the grain silo."

"Get Escaflowne out of there, find Sherazade, and bring it here." the Caeli Knight instructed.  "We'll need both to get everyone out and away."

Kanzaki Ito was completely lost.  "What's happening?  What are they talking about?" he demanded.

"Van and Hitomi are seeing through Escaflowne's eyes." Sid explained patiently.  "Everything is fine, sir.  Have faith in your Daughter."

More confused then ever, Ito looked to his Daughter in hopes of seeing an answer suddenly appear.  He merely saw her cock her head to a side, the frown remaining.

"Don't kill them, Van." she voiced softly.

A quirky grin turned up the corners of the monarch's lips.  "Only because you ask me not to."

*  *  *

The five Palace intruders scrambled to escape the massive guymelef bearing down on them, ducking into hay and grain piles to avoid its large feet.  Thunderous booms resounded with every step of the living armor.  The grain store's doors splintered, unresisting to the machine answering its owner's mental call.  Unhurried, Escaflowne easily made its way out of the Inner Garden towards the Palace armory.  Raiders scattered in every which direction, terrified at this behemoths approach.  Some of the braver men took aim with fire torches in hopes of stopping Escaflowne from getting wherever it was heading, but not even fire impeded the Dragon Armor.

Again wooden doors gave way to the machine bearing down on them.  Inside stood rows upon rows of untouched, inactivated guymelefs sitting in their alcoves, waiting for pilots that would never arrive.  Against one wall, in what was termed a guest alcove, sat Sherazade.  Its metal body gleamed in the dim light of the armory, its blue cape draped casually over its seat.  Four steps brought Escaflowne before his ally.  Moving with more care than was possible for such a lumbering machine, it effortlessly picked up Sherazade and draped it over its shoulders in a fireman's carry.  Then, as unhurriedly as it had arrived, Escaflowne exited and headed for the Fanelian Palace.

*  *  *

From a safe distance Sheahan watched the armor walk across the Palace grounds, unable to be stopped by any Raider who dared offer resistance.  Sheahan scowled.  He would not be denied his prizes by anything, legendary or not.  A thought occurred to him as he watched Escaflowne move with a distinct mindset.

It was heading towards the Palace and not away from it.

Why?

So far as he was aware everyone had fled the Palace, then why was it heading back?

The answer came to him like a flash of lightning: the Fanelian King was still within the Palace!

And where the King was, the Seeress certainly was with him.  A slow smile returned to the Raider's face.  This move by the young monarch was a grievous mistake.  It gave away his position.

Victory was at hand!

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Note From the Author

Note from the author:

To all the avid readers of "The Vision of Escaflowne: The Return"

I would like to apologize for the overly long delay in updating this story. As it is, I have had other inspirations and obligations that had forced me to temporarily abandon this story. I may return to this work in the future, but I cannot offer any guarantees that I will ever be able to complete this story in an amount of time that is fair to you, my readers.

So, from this moment on, I must consider this fanfiction abandoned until inspiration decides to pay me a visit on this storyline.

But, just between you and me, don't hold your breath.

Thank you for your reviews and emails.

The MOUSE


End file.
